Just a Number
by tonguemarksonmymirror
Summary: Post 2x09 AU. After Emma and Regina realize they are each others' true love, they fall into the well and end up in Fairytale Land. When they awake, Regina discovers that she has a small problem...in the form of baby Emma! Hilarity ensues as Regina tries to take care of her now infantile true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. This story is special because it will be written as a belated Christmas present for **Kaishei**, who came up with this brilliant idea. It's different than what I'm used to, but hopefully I will do it justice. The first chapter is just to set the scene, so bear with me here, but things will get more interesting (and hilarious!) soon. I hope you all enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time. I just like to take some of the characters and play around with them sometimes.

Just a Number

Regina was thrown back by the force of the magic she had absorbed from the well, coughing and crying, and was only barely able to break her fall with her hands. She watched as Emma and Snow White were reunited with everyone, Emma running to hug Henry, and then Snow White joining in, making it a group hug before pulling away and letting mother and son have their moment. Seeing the two of them together so effortlessly felt like a dagger stabbed into her heart, the ever constant reminder that Henry would never see her as his real mom, but she swallowed and tried to forget her pain. Today wasn't about her; it was about Henry getting Emma back, about Snow White being able to save her Charming from the sleeping curse he was under. It was all so sweet, quite the heartwarming moment, but Regina found it cloying. Positively sickening. Nobody noticed Regina crouching in the background. They were all too absorbed in their joy at having their family reunited again to pay her any mind. Regina was ready to slink away stealthily when Snow White spoke up.

"What's going on? What happened?" She questioned finally, after letting go of Emma and Henry and getting her bearings straight.

Henry looked at her. "She saved you. She saved both of you", he said, looking to Regina, who had managed to get herself up from the ground.

Emma looked at her in disbelief. "Thank you" she got out breathlessly, sincerely grateful but still doubtful as to the authenticity of the act. _So little faith,_ thought Regina.

"You're welcome." She said, finally facing the blonde who still had her arms wrapped around Henry. Trying not to let her downheartedness show, she observed quietly as Red ran to Snow, and the two old friends embraced after their lengthy separation. Suddenly, Snow remembered the pressing issue that had been the reason for her return.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him!" She said, peeling away from Red and running toward Mr. Gold's shop. Red followed her out of the forest with Rumpelstiltskin, and soon, only Emma, Regina, and Henry were left standing near the well.

The happily reunited mother and son walked over to where Regina was standing. She looked up, wondering what they would want.

"Um…your mom" Emma began hesitantly, still catching her breath after the excitement. "She's a piece of work, you know?" Regina cracked a smile at Emma's appraisal of her mother, as articulate as ever. Regina nodded slowly.

"Indeed I do." Her words were clipped, not wanting to discuss the matter of her mother at the moment. "Welcome back." A hand went out to touch Emma's arm gently as she gave the blonde a friendly smile, but one fraught with hidden pain nonetheless. There was something unreadable in her eyes, something more than the pain. She had felt a shock at the contact with Emma, similar to the static she felt from metal doorknobs, but stronger. Emma gave no sign of the current that had coursed through them, but surely she must have felt it too.

"Thanks." She said, smiling back at Regina. Letting go of Henry, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Go see how your grandma's doing with your grandpa. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about with you." Henry nodded quickly, then beamed at her before running out of the forest, his gait still one of a child. Regina was suddenly aware that she and Emma were the only ones left in the forest. Neither said a word as time passed, each content to silently observe the other. Emma rested her hands on her knees, still breathing hard from excitement and the physical exertion that portal jumping demanded. There was something different about her, Regina noticed. An air of authority and maturity hung around the blonde, one that had never been there before. Perhaps her jaunt in the Enchanted Forest had finally succeeded in doing what twenty eight years of life had failed and forced Emma to grow up. But that wasn't all. Something had changed not only in Emma, but in the way Regina saw her. All of a sudden, she found herself impressed with the blonde, against her will. She had managed to fight off her mother and stay in the light, a battle that Regina herself had lost a long time ago. Emma's goodness was far stronger than Regina's had ever been. Hers had always been a tenuous grasp on goodness, treading the tightrope between light and darkness before finally slipping and falling into the dark. However, Emma hadn't surrendered. She had kept on fighting, refusing to succumb to the seduction of evil, and did what Regina had never managed to do. She defeated Cora.

Regina felt a sudden warmth flood her entire body as she felt the urge to approach Emma, who was now leaning against the well. Drawn against her will, she walked towards the well, resting one hand on its edge and looking at Emma. Compassion lit up her eyes as she regarded the blonde slowly. Wait, compassion? Why was she feeling compassion toward her? It had never factored in their interactions before. Animosity, sure, disdain almost always, but compassion never. And yet, it was there, as sure as the ground beneath her. Before she had time to ponder this, Emma rose slowly and started to speak.

"Hey, Regina?" Her voice rose in pitch on the last syllable, as if afraid of the brunette's reaction. Regina watched her curiously. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I don't know what you did, but Henry said you saved our lives, so thank you, for that." She smiled awkwardly at Regina. Heartfelt confessions were never her forte, and a heartfelt confession to Regina usually placed between "root canals" and "teasing a hungry lion" on her list of things she wanted to do, but the time had come. It had to be done. She looked down, avoiding eye contact with the woman that both intimidated and mesmerized her.

"You're welcome." Regina's reply was surprisingly friendly. "Didn't we go through this before?" Was Regina teasing her? Emma forced out a weak laugh. This would be so much harder than she thought. Clearing her throat, she started to speak, but Regina interrupted her.

"Wait." Her tone was serious, almost urgent. "It's my turn to thank you, Miss Swan." The woman in question raised an eyebrow in surprise. Could it be? "Without you, I never would have had Henry, and without Henry, I would have stayed on the path of destruction, evil continuing to consume me until I became a shell of a person, empty for eternity." Of course. It was about Henry. How could Emma ever think it would be about her? There was no way Regina reciprocated her feelings. It was foolish of her to even consider the possibility. She moved to turn away from the well, but Regina caught her hand. Sighing, she turned back towards Regina and faced her.

"I'm not done yet. Henry isn't the only one that's helped me. Twice in the past year, you have saved my life, even though I have been nothing but hostile toward you. You have a good heart, Miss Swan. Well, the time had finally come for me to return the favor. Consider it the beginning of a debt repaid." Something shone in Regina's eyes. Was it mere kindness, or something more? Emma couldn't bring herself to hope anymore.

"For most of my life, I have chosen the road of evil. I have caused indescribable destruction, taking countless lives and ruining even more. There are times when I wished it wasn't so. Times I wished I could turn back the clock to before I cast this curse, and change my life for the better. It's only a pipe dream, but I suppose there is still hope for the future." Sadness haunted her eyes as she spoke. She truly was regretful. Emma rested the hand that wasn't grasped by Regina on the well next to Regina's.

"Never thought I would see the day when Regina Mills would be thanking me." Emma joked. The tension in the air was palpable, weighing down on both women. Regina chuckled sadly, but said nothing. Emma sighed. It had been too much for her to hope that Regina could ever love her back. She looked down, counting the leaves by her feet in order to distract herself.

Regina caught the movement, and was saddened by it. Was Emma disappointed by something? Even more surprising, she found herself concerned about the cocky blonde. _Oh…_ The pieces started coming together in Regina's head. Her concern, the spark that had passed through their arms, the spinning vortex that had been created sending Emma and Snow to the Enchanted Forest. Magic was different here, and there was only one thing that could trigger it. _Oh no…_Regina thought. _I'm in love with Emma Swan. Fuck._ And with that elegant thought, she sighed and squeezed Emma's hand. Heartened by the motion, Emma looked up and started to speak, this time uninterrupted by Regina.

"Listen, Regina. There's something I have to say, something I've been dying to say for months now, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Regina, I l-" Emma's lips rounded off in a small "oh" as Regina began shaking her head frantically, eyes wide as they could go, begging her to stop. Regina couldn't go through that again. Love never ended well for her. Everyone she had ever loved had been taken from her, cruelly ripped away by fate. She couldn't lose anyone else, especially not Emma.

"Please, don't say it, Emma" she begged desperately. Emma raised an eyebrow, noticing a change in the appellation given to her by the brunette, but didn't say anything on the subject.

"Fine. I won't say it. I'll show you instead." Before Regina could protest, Emma placed her lips tentatively on hers, barely brushing them. At no sign of a protest, she pressed more firmly, deepening the kiss. She channeled all of her emotions into that kiss, sending her love and adoration for the older woman through her lips. Regina sighed, relaxing into the kiss. A wave of white light rippled out from them, engulfing the forest around them and disappearing as quickly as it came. Emma realized what it was with a shock, but Regina stayed calm, continuing the kiss.

Suddenly, a purple vortex erupted from the well, spinning with the fury of a tornado. Before they could even fully register this occurrence, the two women were quickly sucked in, falling headfirst to an unknown destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Hello again! I hope you all had lovely holidays and a happy new year. To celebrate, I'm back with the next chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed. It really does mean a lot to me. Here, you'll get your first glimpses of baby Emma, as well as what happens back in Storybrooke. It's very Regina-centric, but it's necessary in order to make the story progress naturally. Things will get very interesting very quickly after this, believe me. If any of you have any childcare tips that could be useful for this story, please don't hesitate to message me with them. As a college student, I could use all the help I can get in this realm! I still don't own Once. Nobody shocked by this fact? Good. Now back to the story.

The sound of songbirds was what woke them after their fall. Trilling chirps filled the air as the two reluctant travelers slowly regained consciousness. Regina was the first to stir, murmuring as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. They were in some sort of garden, fruit trees arranged artfully around the expanse, flowers meandering among the trees. In the center, a lone apple tree stood, small but proud, walled off in a position of honor. This place was very familiar to her, but it couldn't be…Regina rubbed her eyes, reassuring herself that she was not still dreaming. She'd had the strangest dream that time melted into a river, and that the river had begun to flow backwards, the current reversed. Somehow, she and Emma had fallen into that river and were dragged off to…somewhere. The destination tugged on her mind. She had seen it so vividly in her dream, but its identity had escaped her in the waking world. Yet apparently, here they were, in Regina's palace, lying in her garden. If that part of the dream was true, could the rest of it be too? In her dream, as they floated peacefully along the river, their appearances had changed. Regina was once again dressed in her royal finery, a lavish scarlet gown made of velvet enveloping her body, and then there was Emma. Well, this is where matters became truly strange. Emma had regressed in age, losing first the worry lines that came with her stressful job. Then her features grew gentler, and her hair became softer and lighter in shade. She shrunk in height, becoming a teenager, then a girl, soft blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, growing younger and younger until she was but a baby.

Regina looked down, and gave a gasp when she saw that identical gown covering her instead of the royal blue shirt and black pants she had worn in Storybrooke. The velvet was slightly crushed by her forceful fall, but otherwise, was as pristine as during the prime of her reign. Dreading what she would see, she peered slowly over where Emma had fallen next to her. In her place was a baby wrapped in a thin white blanket. Tufts of blonde covered her forehead and bright green eyes smiled at Regina as she giggled gleefully.

"Shit!" Regina swore loudly, then cringed and clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing her expletive had upset the baby. Emma's face contorted in pain as she burst into tears, wailing at the top of her tiny lungs. Picking her up quickly, Regina rested Emma's head on her shoulder as she rocked her gently back to sleep. With a soft yawn, Emma's eyes drew shut, and she resumed her slumber. Sighing in relief, Regina carefully set her down and stood up.

What the hell was going on? How did this happen? Was it possible that what she had seen was not a dream, but in fact reality? The evidence certainly seemed to point that way. But how could it be that Emma was a baby? And was Regina queen again? It made her head spin just thinking about it.

They seemed to be stranded, the castle deserted save for the two unwilling visitors that had dropped from the sky a day ago. Everything was as she had remembered it, the castle unchanged from its state almost thirty years ago when she had cast the curse. Her fingers flew up to her shoulders, expecting to run through now growing locks, but were met with only air. Regina ran her hands over her head, startled to discover that her chestnut hair was coiffed in the elaborate style she favored as queen; strands twisting around her head emerged out of a sleek bun and were slicked into an intricate shape near her forehead. By the state of her hair, she deduced that the well must have brought them to the point right before she'd cast the curse, which explained why Emma was a baby and why Regina suddenly looked like the Evil Queen again after years of honing a more restrained appearance. But that wasn't possible. The well served as a portal between worlds, not as a time traveling device. Even magic had its limits.

It was the only explanation that made sense, though. How else could she explain the reappearance of her precious apple tree in the garden, knowing full well that it was one of the few objects she transported with her to Storybrooke from the old land? Feeling faint, she sat back down and rested her head lightly in her hands in order to quell the dizziness that had overcome her.

Taking a deep breath, she started thinking through her predicament. So, she was all alone, back in the Enchanted Forest, with Emma Swan. Emma Swan, her true love, who also happened to be an infant. Her head reeled as she lay down, hitting the ground hard. Might as well make herself comfortable, she figured. Getting to the bottom of this mystery would take a while.

There was no point in taking on too much at once. Tackling one baffling occurrence at a time would be quite sufficient for her throbbing head. Regina decided to start with the fact that Emma was her true love. She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out with a sharp huff. Although proven true beyond a shadow of a doubt by the rush of magic that spread out from them in the forest, Regina still had difficulty accepting it. It just didn't line up with every other experience she had gone through with the blonde. Every other time they had interacted was tinged through with contempt and an utter loathing for the fact that they were ever convinced to coexist in the same space. Regina made her condescension plain to see, and Emma, instead of showing the appropriate sense of honor that such an esteemed person would ever deign to speak with her, responded with a headstrong insolence. Lately though, the hostility had become mainly one-sided, with Regina continuing to keep up the front while Emma, tired of the charade, had saved her over and over again. Last time, she remembered with a sudden pang of guilt, there had been no animosity at all, just a woefully helpless Regina and a gallant Emma who had promised to keep on saving her and was making due on her promise, right before falling into Jefferson's hat and disappearing for the next few months. Regina had missed her, more than she would care to admit to anyone, even herself. She missed their banter, the never-ending match of verbal ping-pong consisting of sharp jabs and pointed remarks. Nobody else in the tiny town was as mentally challenging as the blonde, no matter what aspersions Regina would cast on her intelligence. When they found each other in the same room, it was as if all the air had gone out with a pop, leaving them in a vacuum and gasping for breath. Electricity crackled between them, the charge building stronger and stronger until it threatened to explode from sheer power. Regina had missed that too.

Regina sighed in resignation. All of the signs were there, she was just too determined to deny them in order to recognize them for what they were. Okay, so she was in love with Emma Swan. She could learn to accept that. The fact that Emma Swan was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Savior, the White Knight, and whatever other epithets she may have garnered this week; well, that would be harder to swallow. The daughter of her two sworn enemies…if Regina wasn't fuming inside, she would have found it oddly poetic. Why couldn't Emma be any other person? Surely she would have been just as easy to fall in love with, but with none of the inherent nuisances that now loomed over them. A rose is just as sweet, and all that. _Yes, _a tiny voice nagged at the back of her head_, that would have been more convenient for you, but then she wouldn't have become the person you love. Her experiences formed her, just as they did you, and they were necessary to bring you to the point where you could become each others' true love._ Sighing, she recognized defeat. _Fair point, brain_, she conceded grudgingly. After that mental exertion, Regina felt she had earned herself a nap. Seeing how drained she was, she felt she could really use one. Peering over at a still sleeping baby Emma, Regina saw that she was fine, then closed her eyes and surrendered to her exhaustion.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Storybrooke…_

Henry ran the entire way to Mr. Gold's shop. His throat burned with every breath, but he was too excited to stop. He would finally be seeing Mary Margaret again…Snow White…grandma. Yeah, grandma, that would be good. When he reached the door of the shop, he stopped for a moment, panting for breath, then pushed the door eagerly to see his grandma sitting on the bed next to a now perfectly fine and conscious grandpa.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" he shouted joyfully as he sprinted to them and became the center of a long awaited group hug. They laughed happily as they relished seeing Henry…their grandchild. Wow, so much had happened in those twenty eight lost years!

Charming ruffled his hair as the ten year old beamed up at him. "It's good to see you again, Henry. Let's go to Granny's to celebrate!" And with this proclamation, the room cleared out, everyone heading off to the town's premier, and only, dining establishment.

The party was in full swing when Snow finally noticed something peculiar.

"Henry, where's your mom?" She asked, slightly puzzled. Henry looked around.

"Which one? Emma or Regina?" He had finally gotten to the point where he could recognize both as equals, the latter having earned his trust through her daring feat that day.

"Emma…Regina. Either. Both." Snow was flustered at the situation. Neither woman was anywhere to be seen, and both could usually be counted on to make their presence known.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't seen them since we were all in the forest by the well." Henry shrugged, then went off in search for French fries. A bad feeling nagged at the back of Snow's head. _The well…could it be?_ Snow brushed off those thoughts, thinking it impossible. They had probably just gone somewhere quiet to talk. Goodness knew they needed it. They would show up soon enough. But what if they didn't…?

Snow walked over to her husband. "James, I think we should stay with Henry for the night. His moms are nowhere to be found." Worry lined her face as she looked at him earnestly, her green eyes lit up with determination. Charming looked at her, gauging her expression. He knew that look. Whenever Snow got that look, it meant that she would fight to the death for what she believed, and it would be useless to try and talk her out of it.

"Okay" He agreed. "But let's stay at Regina's. There's no need to alert Henry, and besides, if they come back, it'll be to Regina's." As much as Snow hated the idea, she knew he was right. She agreed reluctantly with a small nod of her head.

The pair walked up to Henry. "Henry, how would you like it if we stayed with you at your house for the night?" Snow suggested cautiously. The boy's face lit up in joy as he agreed to the idea with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. Snow and Charming sighed in relief. This wouldn't be so bad. A couple hours later, night was falling fast, and they decided they would head back with Henry.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Regina's eyes flew open with a start. Where was she? What had happened? Her breathing calmed as the day came back to her. She was still lying in her garden at the palace with an inexplicably ever slumbering baby Emma. Thank goodness for the fact that babies slept sixteen hours a day. Wait, was it sixteen? Maybe it was eighteen. It had been a while since she'd looked after Henry, and Regina was a bit rusty. One thing she knew for sure. She wouldn't be able to figure anything out lying here in the dirt. She sat up. The cerulean sky was now streaked through with soft pinks and oranges, and the sun was sinking behind the castle. Night was falling fast, and it would do the two of them no good to spend the night outside unprotected.

Regina carefully picked up the baby, still swaddled in her blankets, and cradled her gently in her arms. They would go to the castle, where they would be safe from predators and have warm, comfortable beds to sleep in instead of the now uncomfortable dirt. Besides, if she would find answers anywhere, it would be in her palace, where all manner of magical objects still dwelled.

She opened the door of her palace, the heavy wood creaking on its hinges and signaling its disuse. After a quick scan of its interior revealed the palace to be as empty as its garden, Regina sighed and laid the baby to rest on a small bed she had dragged up next to her own. Like it or not, they were home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**I'm back with chapter 3! It was a bit tricky to write, but I hope it came out well. There's a lot more humor in this chapter; I promised you folks funny, and I delivered! Hopefully it's not too over the top; if it is, I apologize, but I liked it, so I hope you will too. Please comment and tell me what you think; if the humor is too much, I'll dial it back in the next chapters. It's a bit on the long side, but bear with me; it'll be worth it. Regina finally gets in touch with those left behind in Storybrooke. Fun fact:the idea for her method of communication was inspired by Iris-messaging, used in the Percy Jackson books, which I highly recommend to all fantasy fans. I do not own Once or any pop culture references made in this chapter. Basically, if you can recognize it, I don't own it. Finally, for those of you wondering why Emma and Regina are the way they are, I would advise you to go back and reread chapter 1 for clues. There is a line in there that may seem like a throwaway, but it is key to why the plot is unfolding as it is. I'll get off my soapbox now and let you read the chapter. Thank you once again for all your support. Please review, and enjoy!

Morning came far too soon for Regina. Sunlight streamed in from the large picture window opposite her bed, coaxing her from the few hours of fitful sleep she had managed. Emma had kept on waking her sporadically during the night, crying for something Regina knew she could not provide her. It then fell to Regina to rock her gently back to sleep before resuming her own uneasy slumber. Groaning, Regina reluctantly peeled herself away from the plush, feathery bed and went to her closet to dress. It was less of a closet, really, and more of a walk-in shopping mall that seemed to specialize in regal raiment. Dresses of all cuts and color lined the walls, creating a jeweled mosaic of opulence. Regina rifled through the plethora of outlandish dresses, each more impractical than the one before, sighing. Practicality had not been her guiding principle in assembling her wardrobe, and while that had been fine when she was queen, and the most strenuous activity she engaged in was riding in her carriage to her summer palace, it came back to bite her now. Nothing in her massive collection of clothing seemed pragmatic enough for a new mother, even one thrust into the position involuntarily, to wear. Finally, she pulled out a pair of black, shiny, skintight leather pants and a deep plum corseted top. Far from practical, to be sure, but they at least allowed her a degree of mobility she knew her once prized dresses, which she now glared at resentfully, would not. She carefully peeled off the now completely crushed velvet from her body, looking at the resultant crumpled mess with pity. It really had been one of her favorite gowns, but it was no longer suitable to wear. Pulling on the pants and top was a challenge; she remembered her handmaiden that had been trusted with the task of helping her dress in the bygone days of her reign. Gritting her teeth, she gave the leather pants one last tug over her hips before letting out a sigh of relief. At least that ordeal was over. Now, to survive the rest of the day.

A glance at the baby told her that Emma was still snoozing away peacefully. Relieved, Regina set to work on the other pertinent issue: how had they ended up in this state. They were still stranded in the Enchanted Forest, apparently at a point in time almost thirty years prior to the one they had left, with the consequences reflected very clearly on them. Looking in her mirror, she saw that her hair had fallen haphazardly out of its elaborate style, now hanging near her shoulders, limp and weighed down by hairspray clumping on the ends. She quickly brushed it out and pulled it back with a butterfly clip she had found in an abandoned jewelry box. The effect was strange, the bejeweled clip glittering from dark, tired tresses, but at the moment, she was going for functionality, not glamour. Having set her appearance in order, she went to figure out how to extricate them from this predicament.

By herself, she was hopeless; that she knew. This was magic far beyond her realm, magic more powerful than she could ever dream of controlling. But maybe, if she could communicate with the right person, she could get some answers.

She retrieved her most valuable mirror from its secret hiding place. Aside from Rumpelstilskin, who had been the one to procure this mirror for her, she was the only one that knew of its existence. Pulling it out carefully, she admired the handiwork. Small diamonds were set alongside the square silver frame of the hand mirror, and they sparkled with a brilliance only achieved by an expert diamond cutter. Beauty alone was not the reason she had requested the mirror. Its purpose was far more precious to her. Using it, she could communicate with anyone that had a similar mirror to receive her request. The mirrors were rare, but she had obtained one more, which she had placed in her bedroom of the mayoral mansion upon arriving in Storybrooke. The chances of needing such a mirror in the land without magic were slim, especially since she'd thought she destroyed the Enchanted Forest, but Regina liked to be prepared for a rainy day. Well, the storm had come, and Regina was glad she'd brought her umbrella. Her foresight could prove to be their salvation.

Upon gazing in the mirror, she was met with only her reflection, now groomed to a satisfactory standard. But, she was not dismayed, for she knew how this mirror worked. Right now, the person she wanted to see most was Henry. She had almost forgotten about him in the commotion yesterday. Baby Emma had so preoccupied her that she didn't even think of her actual son. He'd probably gone to stay with Snow and Charming, a fact that only slightly upset her because she knew they would take good care of her son. It was a long shot that he'd answer, so many variables needing to be finely tuned in order to render her venture successful, but it was all she had. If Henry had stayed at her house, if he was there now, if he would find the mirror and see her call, if he would choose to answer at all. The magnitude of these unknowns was great, but her certainty in the fact that she needed to check on her son was even greater. She could not dwell on the possibility of failure now.

She looked squarely into the polished surface of the mirror. Speaking clearly, she closed her eyes and addressed the mirror. "Show me 108 Miflin Street in Storybrooke, Maine" she commanded. A gust of air whooshed out of the mirror as the smooth surface dissolved and spun into a whirlpool. It finally settled, now depicting her bedroom back in the mayoral mansion. Sighing in relief that the connection had worked, she then ventured out and called out. "Henry?"

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Snow was exhausted. After they left Granny's the night had gone completely awry. For whatever reason, her dear James had allowed Henry to drink coffee at the diner, justifying it by saying he wanted Henry to feel included in the celebration. She had warned him what would happen, but he just wouldn't listen. By the time he finally came to his senses, Henry had already consumed enough caffeine to power a small army, and spent the rest of the night bouncing off the walls. Literally. He had concocted some ludicrous theory about how if fairytales were true, then comic books could be too, and had somehow convinced himself that he was Spider Man. How one person could contain that much energy without exploding was beyond her. She was this close to letting her husband, who so clearly lacked in foresight, deal with the hyperactive child on his own, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Vindictiveness had no part in her constitution, and she cared too much about James to leave him holding the bag on this mess. James mustered up an appropriate level of sheepishness when apologizing, but that alone couldn't put Henry to bed. Instead, they chased him around the house until one in the morning, when Henry finally collapsed on the carpet, exhausted after trying to sling webs and use his "spidey-senses" for the millionth time. They had carried him off to bed, the boy surprisingly small for his age, then crumpled into an adjacent bedroom, not caring who its true occupant may have been, falling fast asleep the second they hit the heavenly mattress.

As she awoke, she propped herself up on her elbows and took in the room they had chosen for their respite. It appeared she was in some sort of guest bedroom, but one so meticulously tidy and luxurious that Snow first thought it was Regina's own room. The sheets had a higher thread count than everything she owned combined, and the blanket covering her was heavy and comforting, made of soft, downy feathers. James was still slumbering next to her, sprawled out awkwardly on the bed. Snow silently took her leave and went to go check on Henry, who had taken after his grandfather's sleeping habits and was still far away in dreamland. Smiling softly at her precious grandson, she went down to the kitchen to fix herself some much needed coffee.

The rest of the day was foggy, as if in a dream. Even the coffee did not help to invigorate her. Henry and Charming had just begun practicing sword fighting with roughly hewn wooden swords around the living room when Snow heard it.

"Henry?" The voice was panicked, and the intonation could only belong to one person. It floated down the stairs, sounding as if it were coming from Regina's bedroom. Wondering how on earth Regina managed to climb into her bedroom unnoticed, Snow called the boys, who tore away from their game reluctantly, and ascended the marble staircase, each step an ominous knell to unforeseen doom. Finally, they cracked her door open, expecting to see a furious Regina ready to chide them for invading her privacy, and were shocked when they were met instead with a soft yellow glow emanating throughout the room.

"Henry? Can you hear me?" The cry grew more frantic as they all searched for the source of the mysterious call. Finally, Henry held up a small bejeweled hand mirror in triumph, whose surface held a truly remarkable sight.

It was Regina, but not the Regina any of them had remembered. She was dressed in what looked like cast offs from the Evil Queen's closet; black leather pants so tight they could have been painted on, and a dark purple shirt that squeezed and pushed in strategic places. Her rumpled hair was pulled back simply by a clip. The overall effect was less sexy than ridiculous. Snow could not recall a time when she had seen Regina so unkempt. Not even in the carefree days of her youth did she look so disheveled. And where was she?

"Mom, I'm here, what's the matter?" Henry spoke to the mirror, confused. Regina looked visibly relieved that her attempt to contact him had worked.

"Oh, my sweet boy, are you alright? I was so worried about you! Did you get home okay? Is that Snow and Charming with you?" Regina started spouting a litany of concerns, which Henry waved off impatiently with his hand.

"I'm fine mom, but where are you?" Silence echoed around the room. He had hit upon the main question. Why was it that the Charmings had needed to step in and care for him, when that duty fell to Regina? What was it that had rendered her incapable of coming home last night?

"That's a good question Henry. I don't quite know myself. Everything around me suggests I'm in my old palace, thirty years ago." Regina did not look pleased by this fact.

"And why are you dressed like that? You look ridiculous." Henry's face turned up in disgust at the outfit that left little to his imagination.

"These were the best I could find in my closet. I could have conjured up a more suitable outfit, but I promised you that I wouldn't use magic." Regina grimaced, the outfit clearly not to her impeccable taste.

"Mom, I think it's fine to use magic like that. Anything so you don't have to dress like a…a…" Henry cast about for the perfect word to describe what Regina's outfit made her look like when Snow interrupted.

"Regina, what happened? And where is my daughter? The last time I saw her she was with you by the well."

"It's a long story. I'll give you the abridged version: we found out we were each others' true love, fell into the well, and were transported back to my palace about thirty years ago. Oh, and Emma is now a baby." Regina braced herself for the inevitable lash out.

"What?" Snow screeched out. "You are my daughter's true love? And she became a baby? How on earth is any of this possible?" She was so livid that heat radiated off of her face. Charming and Henry took a couple steps back, erring on the side of caution.

"I know, I know, it was hard for me too, believe me. " The weary expression on her face melted some of Snow's rage. "But it's true. We're both stranded here in the palace, with no way of getting back, and little hope of survival. Henry, it would be okay to use magic in life or death circumstances, right?" Her son quickly nodded his assent.

"Of course. I don't want my moms to die! And you're each others' true love! Oh, this is going to be awesome! I'll finally have a real family!" His words exuded excitement in every syllable. Slowly, the horrible realization dawned on Snow.

"Regina, when you say my daughter is your true love…" she started out cautiously. "Does this, this whole 'true love' business, still hold, even in your present condition?"

"Yes." Regina said crisply with a small nod.

"Oh" Snow collapsed on the ground with a gasp. This was too much for her to absorb. "You…are in love…with my daughter…who is now a baby. Fantastic. That is what every mother dreams of hearing someday." It was all she could do to stay conscious. Charming instantly dropped down next to her and began fanning her face. After a couple minutes, Regina felt it safe to continue.

"This situation is strange for me as well. It is most certainly not the one I would have chosen for my life destiny. But I can't help it. I feel so drawn to your daughter, even in her infantile state. It really is true love." Regina sounded helpless in her plight, and the expression on her face was apologetic

"Hey, that sounds like something Paige told me! In this book she read, there was this guy that fell in love with this girl's baby or something, I don't know, it sounded boring. But they called it imprinting, and man, was the girl mad when she found out! She said-" Henry's contribution was cut off by Snow's shriek.

"You imprinted on my baby?!" She cried out in pure horror. There was no way this was possible. Shock was setting in, and she felt she could faint in an instant.

"Yes, exactly!" Henry exclaimed enthusiastically. "How did you know?"

"Technically, you didn't even know she was a baby until a few minutes ago." Regina pointed out helpfully, but was silenced by a pointed glare shot her way by Snow.

"Not helping, Regina!" She yelled shrilly. This wasn't possible. It wasn't happening to her. She was a good person; what had she done to merit such cruel and unusual punishment?

Sensing his wife wouldn't calm down anytime soon, Charming took the opening. "What's going on, Regina?" He asked carefully. He needed to know what had happened and why.

"As I already told your wife once, I don't know. All I know for sure is that we're stranded in the Enchanted Forest, and Emma is a baby. And, that she's my true love." Snow let out a snort of derision. Charming looked uneasily at the mirror.

"Well, you know how the saying goes, age is just a number." Henry added, trying to mitigate the tension that was slowly rising to a boil. "True love is true love, you can't fight it." At this, Charming looked cautiously at Snow. He was beginning to acquiesce; after all, there were worse things in this world, just what, he didn't know, but there had to be something. She was now stone-faced, her expression giving nothing away as she continued glaring at the mirror.

"Listen Charming, you have to help us." Regina begged desperately. "I know you care nothing for me, but Emma's your daughter. Do it for her." Her eyes shone so fiercely that Charming thought they might bore a hole into him. He sighed. All these strong-willed women would be the death of him. And Emma was his daughter, no matter what.

"How can we help, Regina?" He questioned.

"Magic is the reason we were brought here. Perhaps it can bring us back. Please find someone that could explain this situation to me. If I know what I'm dealing with, it'll be a lot easier on both me and Emma." She stated calmly, deceptively so considering her inner turmoil.

"Okay, Regina. We'll bring you Rumpelstiltskin first thing" He promised, trying to placate the distraught woman.

"No!" She cried out. "Not Rumpelstiltskin! Anyone but him. Please." She couldn't bear him knowing about her less than ideal predicament. He would gloat for ages. Charming saw the desperation deepening her chocolate eyes, then sighed, relenting.

"Fine. We'll find someone else with as good a knowledge of magical workings." Regina let out a sigh of relief. Good. They'd finally get answers.

"Thank you" She whispered hoarsely, her throat constricted by her tension.

"Sure, Regina. Emma is my family, and I will always find her. If you're her true love, I guess you're family too." This had to be the most disturbed family tree that had ever existed, but it still counted. Honor was something Charming prided himself on; he would always protect a damsel in distress and look out for his own.

Suddenly, a cry pierced the air. Emma had awoken, and had made her presence known with a resounding wail.

"I need to go. Emma's up. Call me when you find someone that can help. Just look at the mirror and ask it to show us." With this unceremonious goodbye, Regina touched the surface of the mirror, jumbling the image on the screen and ending the call. She placed the mirror down gently and went to go check on Emma. Her crying was disheartening, but the promise of answers lured Regina and gave her strength to deal with the fussy baby. Soon, they would know everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the fourth chapter of this story. Don't worry, I know a lot of you wanted to see more of baby Emma, and you do in this chapter. At first, I wanted Regina to be kind of a confused mother, but the more I thought about it, the less it made sense, what with her raising Henry and all. So, Emma will be taken care of very well. Just so you know, I do not intend this story to be a comprehensive manual on baby care. There will be aspects that I gloss over, because if I go into every detail, it will become a novel, and honestly, not very interesting to read. So, please be lenient with me in this regard. However, if there are glaring mistakes, or something that isn't right, please do not hesitate to PM me about it, and I will fix it. I'm doing my best, but my research can only get me so far. For those of you who like the Charmings, there's a lot more of them on the way! And for those of you who like Regina and Emma, there's more of them too! Everybody wins. Yay.

_The Enchanted Forest_

Regina dashed toward the baby. Her mind still reeled with the conversation that had ended so abruptly, but she had more important matters at hand; specifically, taking care of baby Emma properly. Henry's permission to use magic was a godsend. Without it, they would have died, for Regina had no intention of going back on her word to him. Now, there was no limit to what she could do. She waved her hand, and with a swirl of purple smoke, instantly conjured up the most crucial baby supplies she could think of: boxes of baby formula, clean refillable bottles with soft tops, crates full of disposable diapers, bibs, clothing, shoes, toys, blankets, a changing table, a fully furnished crib, diaper bag, rash ointment, a sling so she could carry around the baby, pacifiers, piles of neatly folded linens for various purposes, baby powder, cotton swabs, and other baby grooming necessities. The objects filled the room, creating a veritable baby rearing paradise. Seeing this abundance made Regina smile. Maybe there was still hope for them.

She immediately set to work mixing up formula in a plastic bottle. Baby formula had been her go-to with Henry, and she had utilized it with great success, but she would be hard pressed to find any here. It tended to be in short supply in the land without science. Using magic though, she could attempt to replicate the conditions Henry had growing up.

Only now did she fully appreciate just how much she took for granted in Storybrooke. Every technological development in that land had greatly diminished the difficulties of raising a baby. Honestly, she preferred the new land, and didn't think most of Storybrooke's inhabitants could even remember how to manage without comforts born of scientific advances. But she didn't have the leisure to pursue such trains of thought. Emma hadn't eaten in over a day, and she was surely ravenous.

Giving the formula one last stir, she replaced the cap on the bottle and walked over to Emma. She sat her up, then put the top in her mouth, which was all it took for Emma to begin to suckle greedily. When Regina realized the bottle was half empty, she took it steadily out of Emma's mouth and pulled her onto her lap, resting the baby's chin on her shoulder while holding her underneath. She began patting her back gently to encourage the air Emma had swallowed to leave, and was rewarded by Emma spitting up all over Regina's front, and her own top. Sighing, she grabbed a cloth to wipe down her shirt, and made a mental note to never forget bibs during feeding time. After fastening the bib around Emma's neck, she resumed giving her the rest of the bottle and burping her again. When she had finished this process, she held Emma upright a little while longer in order to prevent the formula from making the return journey out Emma's mouth.

Regina finally lay Emma down in her crib and examined her. She seemed healthy enough, just a little distressed at the excitement of their adventure, and Regina sighed in relief. Quickly, she changed Emma into a clean pink onesie and checked her diaper. At least whoever had played this cruel trick on her had thought of that. Nothing. Logically, it checked out; nothing in, nothing out. She'd check again later. For now, Emma seemed content, and ready for a nap. Regina carefully placed her into the beautifully crafted crib and covered her with a blanket. Emma looked up lazily for a few brief moments before closing her eyes and surrendering to her need for sleep.

Now, Regina could devote herself to the problem that had been plaguing her since their arrival: why, and how, were they here? She could drive herself crazy mulling over the innumerable possibilities, but the only one she cared about was the truth. That, she could only obtain from Storybrooke. Charming couldn't let her down now. With Snow seething away at her, he was their lifeline. She sat down next to the crib, mirror in hand, and commenced her wait.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Henry had run out of the room excitedly, saying he had to see what his book had to say on the subject of the Evil Queen and the White Knight being true loves. Charming put down the mirror with a sigh, then looked warily over at Snow. She was still stewing, arms crossed tightly and it seemed that now, her rage was directed at him. Uh oh.

"Snow, honey, are you okay?" He asked timidly. As a reply, he received a glare that could wilt the strongest of people.

"Do I seem okay to you, Charming?" She retorted sharply. Snow only called him Charming when she was exceedingly angry. He was done for now.

"Okay, yeah, that was a stupid question. Sorry." Snow sniffed in agreement. Charming decided to try a different tactic.

"Hey, at least we know where Emma is now" He tried again hopefully. Snow was known for her optimism; maybe this could melt her ire.

"Yeah, and a ton of good that does us!" She snapped viciously. "Do you realize that if Regina is even telling the truth, our baby girl is now stranded in the middle of nowhere with the Evil Queen, who claims that she is her true love? What part of this scenario strikes you as consoling?" Snow knew she scored a direct hit with this remark. He sighed.

"So, it's not ideal. Let's not judge too hastily now. What reason would Regina have to lie about this? It's not like she wants this to be true, either; she said it herself." Charming tried to make his wife see reason. "And she hasn't been the Evil Queen for almost thirty years now. Maybe she's changed. You said it yourself, if she could change once, she could do it again." Any hope he had of ameliorating the situation evaporated with this remark.

"How can you say that? We already tried giving her a second chance once, remember? It didn't go so well." Snow gestured pointedly to her stomach. Gulping, Charming remembered when Regina had attempted to stab Snow to death with her own knife.

"It's been almost three decades since that day, Snow. A lot has changed since then. Henry has mellowed her beyond belief, and she's not the Evil Queen anymore. All she is now is a woman desperate to get home. What happened to your compassion, Snow?" Charming pleaded.

"It left the second she spouted that preposterous lie about being my daughter's true love. As if that's even possible. Her true love died a long time ago. I should know; she still holds me responsible for it." This last statement was punctuated with bitterness.

"Well, maybe she was wrong then. She was but a young girl; it would have been easy to mistake infatuation for love." Snow looked at him in utter disbelief.

"I'm starting to think you want this to be true, Charming. Do you? Do you want our daughter to be with Regina, after everything she has put our family through? Would you trust her to protect Emma from harm and care for her as you've cared for me?" Snow asked. Theirs was a love that was true; she wasn't sure what Regina had imagined, but it could not be true love.

"I don't want this to be true, but I'm willing to accept it, for Emma's sake. She's our daughter, no matter what, Snow. And Regina didn't sound like she was lying. She seemed pretty torn up about the whole thing." Once again, Charming found himself placating a woman that was upset in the span of half an hour.

"Oh, and now we're going to take her word at face value? Regina is a master manipulator, Charming, or did you forget that little detail? Last time you chose to believe her, you thought I was guilty of murder!" Snow exclaimed victoriously. Charming looked down, his face burning with shame. That was a fact he could not deny, and the guilt would haunt him to the grave.

"I'm sorry, Snow. For everything. I shouldn't have believed her then, but this is different. There is absolutely no reason for Regina to make this up. It's even more inconvenient for her than for us. Besides, you heard the baby crying in the background. What other proof do you need that she's actually telling the truth?" Charming rationalized. Wheels had begun spinning in Snow's head as she pondered this information.

"I suppose that's true." She wasn't going down easy. "But it doesn't make me like it any better! I mean, Regina, be Emma's true love? In what universe does that sound right?" Charming laughed softly at her indignation.

"In this one, Snow. True love doesn't always make sense. Ours didn't. In what universe would a shepherd boy and a princess end up together?" He turned her question right back around to her.

"That's different." Snow pouted. "We were made for each other."

"And you believe ours is the only love that could be true? Think about Emma. She's still our daughter. One day, she will grow up again, and if we figure out what happened, that day could be sooner rather than later. Do you want her living with the knowledge that her mother doesn't support her love? I saw the look Regina had in her eyes when speaking about Emma. She was glowing, Snow, the same way I do when I speak of you. You don't have to like it, but try to accept this. Do it for Emma. It wouldn't be the biggest sacrifice you've made for her." Snow chuckled at the memory of putting her baby in the wardrobe in order to protect her.

"Fine." She huffed. "For Emma, I will try to make peace with this fact. But it's still a lot to take in." She took a deep breath, then let it out, uncrossing her arms in the process.

"Let's sit down" Charming suggested. They made their way to Regina's bed, then sat down on the thick comforter. Snow stared at a point in the distance, processing everything that had happened that afternoon, and Charming knew better than to disturb her before she was done. Finally, she spoke up.

"So, Regina and Emma, who has somehow been transformed back into a baby, are stuck in the Enchanted Forest with no way of getting back. Why, and how, did this happen?"

"No idea." Charming shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue. Powerful magic is at work. Regina thinks we can find someone in Storybrooke that can explain it." He said by way of explanation.

"Yes, I know that, I was in the room when the conversation was unfolding. My anger did not hinder my hearing, James." So he was back to James now. This was a good sign.

"She said she'll listen to anyone but Rumpelstiltskin. She seemed pretty upset when I brought him up." _Understatement of the century_, thought Snow. "But who else could we go to that would know what's going on?"

"I know of someone." Snow replied with a cryptic smile. Waiting for further clarification, Charming looked at his wife, but she said nothing more on the matter.

"Well, you sound like you know what you're doing. Lead the way." He swept his arm toward the door. She took his proffered hand as they stood up and began walking. Smiling as they passed through the front door, she then steeled herself in determination and turned to her husband.

"Let's go get some answers for our daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it. The big one. The one you've all been waiting for. Posting it before I lose my nerve. You'll finally get to see the reason behind this strange scenario. So few of you ventured to guess at it. Out of those who did, **LOCISVU** was the closest, saying Emma turning into an infant was a sign. Not every question will be fully answered in this chapter, and not everything is as it seems. The next chapter will resolve any unresolved questions, so if there is anything you'd like clarified, PM/review so I can add it in with what I already have planned. Having gotten that out of the way, trivia time: the dish I have Regina eat in this chapter is one of Lana's favorites, and is a small nod of mine to her. There will be more small nods later on (especially in what will most likely end up being my favorite chapter), so if you know any trivia you want included, PM away! Thank you all once again for the unbelievable support this story has received. Every email about this story in my inbox is like a ding of joy, and every review is like virtual Nutella. So please, review and tell me what you think. I can't promise you it will make me write faster, as school is starting next week, but it could play into the story, as I do consider what all of you say. In conclusion, review; I'm dying to know what you all think about this reveal!

_**Standard**_ **_Disclaimer:_** I still do not own Once, and I also don't own Inception.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Hours passed. In that time, Emma had awoken, been fed again, and fallen back asleep. Bored, Regina did everything she could think of to occupy herself. First, she conjured up a more suitable outfit for herself, grinning as the black slacks and midnight blue blouse appeared out of thin air to replace the ill-advised ensemble her foray into the Queen's closet had yielded. The pants were loose-fitting and comfortable, and the shirt actually allowed her to breathe, a fact that caused her no small amount of joy, as it had been all but impossible in that corseted mess she had been forced to don. She'd almost considered jeans, but denim was far too pedestrian for her. She had yet to stoop so low. Now clothed to her satisfaction, she stood up and began to pace nervously around the room, mirror clenched tightly in her right hand. Why wasn't Charming calling her? A small laugh escaped her mouth as she realized that she was once again at the mercy of the Charmings. This time, though, more than her own life hung in the balance. Their daughter's did as well.

How hard was it to find someone with a keen understanding of the ins and outs of magic? Okay, in Storybrooke, considerably difficult. Rumpelstiltskin was the only one that came to her mind, and she had ruled him out as an option immediately. Thinking back, that probably wasn't her smartest decision, a bit rash, really, but she couldn't stand to see his impish smirk and hear his squeal of delight at her dire circumstances.

_Magic always comes at a price, dearie_, he would admonish, and Regina would wave it away impatiently. Of course it did. Nothing came for free, not in this life, nor in any others she had lived. Undoubtedly, Regina deserved to be punished for her evil deeds and tyrannical abuse of magic. So, was that what this was? Some sort of twisted punishment for her? If so, why was Emma suffering? She had done nothing wrong, nothing that affected Storybrooke, at any rate. Feeling a headache start to grow in her temples, she sighed and sat back down. Her thighs burned as she realized she'd been pacing for over an hour. _Charming_ _better honor his promise soon, or else…_ Regina didn't even know how to finish that thought. He was their only hope.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

As they walked down the street, Charming felt he could no longer contain his curiosity. He turned to his wife.

"Snow, who did you have in mind?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh, just someone that's helped us a few times before. Someone that I personally find a lot more reliable and balanced than Rumpelstiltskin. Someone who helps people instead of dealing with them, as Rumpelstiltskin does." Snow gave her enigmatic reply. Still, something clicked in Charming's mind as all the pieces fell into place. _Oh…_

"Her? That's who you want to ask for help?" Charming asked incredulously.

"She's been nothing but good to us, James. Her knowledge of magic is as acute as Rumpelstiltskin's, but her track record of actually helping people and not tricking them is significantly better." She argued her case well, each point accurate.

Charming held up his hands in surrender. He wasn't looking to fight any more battles today. "I was just asking, Snow. I don't want to fight you on this. It's a good idea, actually. Now come on, let's go find her."

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Regina was about five minutes away from giving up hope. Tired from her pacing, she had plopped ungracefully into the chair next to Emma's crib, and peered over at the baby. She looked so beautiful in sleep, eyes gently closed and lips slightly parted, almost angelic. Her tiny fingers hung limply over her blanket, not strong enough to grasp it yet. The worries streamed incessantly through Regina's head, and she did her best to brush them aside. There was enough for her to handle; her imagination could wait.

Through this ordeal, she hadn't realized how famished she was. She hadn't eaten since breakfast her last day in Storybrooke. Too much had happened for her to even consider the possibility of hunger, and yet, her stomach grumbled insistently, making its displeasure at being neglected for so long known. With a wave of her hand, she created a plate of angel hair with butternut squash. It was her favorite dish, but one she rarely indulged in, conscious of the havoc it could wreak on her figure. Being on the brink of a mental breakdown merited some comfort food, though, in her opinion. Eagerly, she twirled the pasta onto her fork and brought it up to her mouth. Each strand was coated in creamy orange sauce, glistening in the light, as she finally slid the pasta from her fork into her mouth, savoring the sweetness of the squash contrasting with the saltiness and slight bite of the pasta. Every bite was like a symphony in her mouth, the flavors bursting into existence before fading away and yielding to others. She ate slowly, eyes closed, relishing each individual bite of the food and prolonging the time she was engaged in an activity other than waiting for Charming to find someone who could explain everything to her.

Finally, as every strand of pasta had been eaten and the plate scraped clean of the last vestiges of sauce, she was forced to admit that there was literally nothing left to do on the matter but wait. And so, wait she did, her endurance greatly improved by the nourishment she had just consumed. It didn't take too much longer before the mirror still grasped firmly in her hand began to glow a soft yellow. Startled, Regina almost dropped the mirror, but regained her composure soon enough to control this impulse.

"Regina? Can you hear us?" Charming called out. Regina found her voice and answered.

"Yes, I can hear you fine; did you find someone who knows what's going on?" The slightest hint of panic crept through her otherwise calm voice.

"I did. Well, Snow did, actually." He panned the mirror around the room, showing Snow standing next to Blue, who looked a little apprehensive at her upcoming task.

"The Blue Fairy? That's who you found?" Regina asked skeptically, one eyebrow raised in punctuation. When Charming merely nodded, she didn't press the matter. Beggars couldn't afford to be choosers, and Regina most definitely fell in that camp. She gulped and gave a small nod of her own. "Shall we get started, then?"

"Okay, Regina, can you tell us everything you remember since that night by the well? Snow says that is the last place she saw you." Blue requested kindly.

So, Regina recounted the entire tale of their adventure, starting when Emma and Snow clambered out of the well, and ending with the present moment, leaving no detail untold. Snow hissed quietly when the story came to their kiss, but Charming put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a knowing look. Sighing, she relaxed, but still bristled at any mention of her daughter and Regina being true loves.

"And now, we're lost, I'm confused, and we have no idea how to get out of this mess." Regina concluded. Blue looked thoughtfully at the mirror, eyes focused in contemplation.

"You say you were standing by the well?" Blue inquired speculatively.

"Yes, we were both next to the well." Regina confirmed. The former nun pursed her lips in thought.

"And can you describe your position to me, please?" At this, Snow nearly fainted into Charming's arms, and Regina's eyebrows made their way toward her hairline.

"Position?" Regina finally found the strength to speak.

"As in, how were you standing by the well? Were you right next to it? Touching it, maybe?" Blue immediately clarified, to the great relief of the distressed mother.

"Is that relevant?" Regina shot back, her nature of questioning what she didn't know for herself deciding to rear its head.

"With such powerful magic at work, everything could be relevant. We don't know what detail could be the key to solving this mystery." Blue explained graciously.

"Okay, well, we were both next to the well, as I said, and we were holding hands." Snow could not help the soft gasp that left her mouth. Regina glared at her through the mirror, then continued. "We each had one hand resting on the well, and were holding the other."

"I see." Blue paused for a second, and appeared to be deep in reflection. After musing about the information she had just received for a while, the others standing in awkward silence for that time, she was interrupted by Henry, who burst into the room with book in hand.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" He was breathless with excitement. Quickly, Charming filled him in as the women stared silently ahead. When he had finally finished, Blue spoke up again.

"This is certainly mystifying. I know you already told us everything you recall, but is there anything else that happened? Anything that you did, or said, while touching the well? A wish, perhaps?" A gasp was elicited from the anxious brunette.

There was. Regina had hoped against hope it wouldn't come to this. She had withheld this secret on purpose. She'd wanted to keep it private, but the idea that this deepest confession could be the key to unraveling this conundrum taunted her and forced her to break her silence.

"There's one more thing. When we were by the well, I had told Emma that sometimes I wished I could turn back the clock to before I cast the curse and start over." Her voice was toneless, free of all emotion. Her eyes grew melancholy at the excruciating pain it had cost her to reveal that.

"Hmm." Blue once again became pensive, this time the lull extending even longer. Everyone looked around the room at each other, frightened of the implications of this silence. Snow looked panicked as Charming tried to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her. Henry leafed feverishly through his book, trying to find something, anything, which could be of assistance. Finally, Blue broke the silence, causing them all to jump.

"That well, as you are all aware, is not an ordinary well. It can be used as a portal, to travel to other worlds." She spoke carefully, as if to a child. "However, it has a second purpose, one forgotten throughout the years. It is also, to use the term of this land, a wishing well." Regina scoffed. A wishing well? Really? "I know the concept seems misguided, but it turns out, the people of this land had the right idea. Usually when these people would encounter one, they would throw in coins, or various small objects, in order to appease some magical power in the well to grant their wish. However, its mechanism is considerably simpler. All it takes is magic. The amount of magic that's necessary is a different story. Exorbitant amounts of magic are needed to trigger the wishing well, magnitudes that could only be generated by the strongest force imaginable- true love." Regina's concentration began to waver. While this speech was didactic, sure, and definitely illuminating, she couldn't see why Blue wouldn't just get to the point already.

"That's a lovely story, Blue, but is there a point to all this?" Regina found her thoughts voiced by Snow.

"I'm not finished yet. When you made that wish, it registered with the well. Later, when you and Emma kissed" Snow made a retching noise in the back of her throat. Blue looked alarmed, then began again. "When you and Emma kissed, the magic you produced, as true loves, channeled through your hands and into the well, activating it and transporting you back to the Enchanted Forest. From what I could gather, you wished to turn back time and restart before the curse was cast, correct?" Regina nodded her agreement. "Well, it appears that this is exactly what the well did. It brought you two back to a point before the curse was cast, so it would stand to reason that this is why you are back in the Enchanted Forest. It would also explain why you and Emma reverted back to the states you were in at that time." Regina remembered the gown and pompadour that had accompanied her during her fall, and the baby still napping next to her. She suddenly remembered something else.

"My apple tree. It's back in the palace garden. Why?"

"It came back with you as a sign. Seeing it there would prove that what's happening to you is real, and you were in fact transported through time."

"Hey, I remember something like that from that movie we watched a while ago, mom, remember? Where that guy had a totem to convince himself he's really awake instead of dreaming?" Henry piped up. Regina cracked a warm smile at her son, then realized with a pang that she may never see him again.

"Wait" Charming interrupted. "If this is true, then why weren't the rest of us affected?" He had a valid point, Regina had to admit. Blue had to think about it for a bit.

"I can only assume it's because you weren't in the radius of the spell. Emma and Regina were close enough to get sucked into the portal, and you weren't." Regina was still a bit confused.

"So, what does all of this mean? Why did it happen?" Blue let out a laugh, a gentle melodious tinkle.

"Don't you see, Regina? You got your wish. You and Emma are back before the curse was cast. You have a second chance. A do over. You can raise Emma to prove that you do indeed want to change and redeem yourself." Regina found her mind reeling for the millionth time that day. She would file away this information to process later. For now, she only had one question.

"When can we get back to Storybrooke? It's been almost three days since I've seen Henry, and I have duties to fulfill."

Blue looked grimly at the mirror. Regina braced herself for what she could tell was unpleasant news.

"You still don't get it, do you, Regina? You can't go back to Storybrooke. I'm afraid you're stuck in the Enchanted Forest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back. I left you guys on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Sorry. But now that your interest has been piqued, maybe you'll stick around and read the rest of this story. I apologize for the length of time between updates, and I regret to inform you that it will continue as such, because school has started back up again, and failing college is not on my to-do list. However, if I see that people actually like this story, it will motivate me to write more quickly. So, please don't give up on me, or this story, because I do intend to finish it. This particular chapter took me forever to write because it was tricky, and it turned out differently than I expected. It acts as a bridge, of sorts, between the first and second portion of the story, and answers some questions a few of you posed. Hopefully it turned out okay. It won't get any better, so I'm just publishing it as is. The next few chapters should be easier to write. Thank you all once again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It's the reason I've stuck with this story for so long. You all get hugs.

To answer your questions:

**em:**I do intend to hit upon Emma's milestones, and I might just do that!

**swanqueen84:** Yes, Regina will raise Emma up as her own, as this was part of the original story request. But, there is still the question of whether she will have help!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Once Upon a Time. And now for the story!

* * *

Regina stared dumbly at the mirror. Her mouth swung open and closed, like that of a fish. _Stuck…in the Enchanted Forest…can't go back to Storybrooke…we're stuck._

"I-I'm sorry, what?" She squeaked out helplessly. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be true. There had to be another way.

"Unless you can find a way to open a portal back to Storybrooke, you're stuck in the Enchanted Forest. I'm sorry, Regina." That was it for her.

"Hey, how about instead of being sorry, you find some way for us to get back?" She snapped angrily. "Your 'sorry' isn't going to help anyone." The mirror grasped in her hand was getting the brunt of her aggression, the handle close to breaking as she stared daggers into Blue's image.

Snow sensed the restrained hostility in the room rising to dangerous levels, and tried to contain it. "How about we all take about ten thousand steps back and start from the beginning?" Charming gaped at her calm demeanor. She just looked back at him. _We'll talk about this later._ He nodded, their mental telepathy as strong as ever.

Not to say that she was no longer angry at Regina. Oh no. She was still furious, but she didn't see how anything would be accomplished if Regina murdered Blue in cold blood. First, they would figure things out; then she would deal with Regina herself.

"Yes, I suppose that's as good an idea as any." Blue nodded in satisfaction. "So, what do you want to go over?"

"Everything." Charming answered. "Let's start from the top."

"Okay, well, we've established that Emma and Regina are…true loves" Snow gritted out. "That was proven beyond a shadow of a doubt by the white light that they created when they…well, you know" she ended awkwardly. "That was magic, right?"

"Correct. It was the magic created by true love's kiss, the same kind that broke the curse a few months ago." Blue concurred.

"And so after that, Regina made a wish to turn back time, and since the well is apparently a wishing well, they fell in and traveled to the past?" Snow prompted.

"There's no apparently about it, it is indeed a wishing well. It says as much on the plaque." Blue stated matter-of-factly.

"It even says so in my book, see, Grandma? August must have written it in." Henry proudly displayed the page in question, which depicted a beautiful penciled drawing of the well, along with a lengthy description looping in narrow script on the side.

"Okay, so it's a wishing well. Great. Now that we have that out of the way, they fell in and wound up in the Enchanted Forest thirty years ago?" Irritation was lacing through Snow's words now. Clearly, the situation was not to her liking.

"Not quite" Regina interrupted. "From everything I can see, it seems that Emma and I are the only ones that have regressed. The land appears as one would expect it to after over twenty-eight years of neglect." Her lip curled slightly in disgust.

"Fine. Fine." Snow could barely contain her exasperation. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "So you're actually in the present day Enchanted Forest, and have merely reverted back to the forms you would be in before the casting of the curse?"

"It would appear so, yes." Regina nodded.

"Wait. If a wish got them into this mess, why don't they just wish their way out of it?" Charming had a good point. Regina looked at Blue, awaiting her verdict.

"First of all, they would have to find a wishing well in the Enchanted Forest that would lead back to Storybrooke. Then, they would need to harness the power of true love in order to activate it and so return. Such wells are incredibly difficult to find, and with Emma in her present state, your true love cannot be utilized as a resource." Regina snorted. That was one way to put it. With Emma as a baby, their true love would have to wait years before it could be valid again.

"Well, isn't there any other portal that could just bring them back as is? We need to see our daughter again. We can't just leave her there with Regina!" Snow begged desperately.

"And why is that?" Regina shot back coldly, while Snow just raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Do you seriously think I would just leave her to die? If so, you are woefully mistaken. Emma is my true love, and I intend to treat her as such. That means only the best for her. I would rather die than let her perish. I will save her and see to it that she returns safely to Storybrooke, even if that be with my dying breath." Her impassioned speech had obviously affected Snow, who appeared visibly touched by the care. Regina gave her a haughty look that could only be interpreted as "I told you so", which started Snow up again. Charming fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Uh, ladies, can we not fight right now? There's enough going on as it is." The two old nemeses glared at each other, neither willing to back down and be the first to cave. Finally, Snow sighed. Her husband was right.

"You're right. Our main priority is getting Emma back safely, and as difficult as it may seem for us to believe, we all care about her." Clearly, she was still mistrustful of Regina's vow. She stared at the other woman, who now appeared to be sulking on the other side of the mirror, angrily.

"Okay. So, how many portals do we know of that connect Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest?" Blue questioned, desperate to get the conversation back on track.

"Well, there's the well that connects to Lake Nostos, Jefferson's hat, the enchanted wardrobe…that's all I can remember." Snow listed, counting off on her fingers. "Question is, how many of them are still viable options?"

"The hat's out. George burned it down while you were still stuck in the Enchanted Forest." Snow stared at him in shock, heretofore unaware of this disastrous development. Recovering from this blow, she pressed on, undeterred.

"Okay, well, the wardrobe is out too." Charming gawked at her. Snow cringed. "We burnt it down so Cora couldn't use it to get to Storybrooke." The slightest hint of regret tinged her words.

"But, the dust, surely it still holds enough magic!" Charming was grasping at straws, anything that could possibly save his baby girl. Snow shook her head. "Cora took it. That's how she created the portal to get us back to Storybrooke. It was only enough to open the portal once."

"So…that's it? We're out of options?" Regina asked dejectedly. Snow and Charming both looked down in defeat. "So this is how much you care about your daughter? This is as hard as you're willing to try to get her back?" Her answer was reflected in their resigned faces. "And then I'm the one who's supposedly heartless."

She regarded them distastefully. "Pathetic. " She spat out bitterly. "I seem to remember you being a lot more perseverant back in the day. Or has modern living softened you? When I was about to cast the curse, you scoured the land for every opportunity that could hold promise, considering even the most implausible. Now, when the three most convenient options have been taken out of play, you give up? No. That is not acceptable. Try harder, Charming. Try harder, Snow White" The name dripped off her lips mockingly. "If you had quit this easily then, she would not be here to witness her parents and her true love bickering like children. I know you don't give a flying fuck about me, but she's your daughter, dammit! Do it for her!" The worried parents looked outraged at the coarseness of her language. It was something they never expected from the former Queen and Mayor.

Blue gulped nervously. "Well put, Regina. If every option from your end is out, then we could look for ways to come to you instead. There could still be methods yet unknown to us. Snow, Charming, would you be willing to make this journey?" The question was pointless. Both nodded eagerly.

"Yes, of course, anything for our Emma!" Snow exclaimed as if this should be taken for granted.

"Well, then it seems our conversation has reached its end. Regina, we will contact you if we find anything. Until then, sit tight with Emma and do your best with her. Taking care of a baby isn't easy, but it should only be for a little while until we get things straightened out." Blue said consolingly.

Regina looked at her condescendingly. "Please. I have magic now." She raised a hand, forestalling the stream of protests inevitably about to pour from Snow's mouth. "Henry let me. Isn't that right, Henry?" She turned to her son, who nodded rapidly. "There is no need for me to 'try to do my best'. I have magic. That _is_ my best. Your Emma will be well-cared for until such point that you choose to make an appearance." The sharp barb left her mouth without any control of hers. She sighed. "Don't bother me until you've figured something out. Goodbye." She tapped the surface of the mirror, leaving an array of confused faces in her wake.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Charming placed the mirror on the table wearily, then turned to face his wife, awaiting her decision. She, in turn, faced Blue and expressed her gratitude.

"Thank you for the help, Blue. At least now, we have some answers to go on. We'll keep searching, though. There is no way we're leaving Emma stranded in the Enchanted Forest." She promised fiercely, both for Blue's benefit and her own.

Blue nodded. "It was my pleasure, Your Highness. I will do the same. Now, you must excuse me, as I have to duties to take care of." Both Snow and Charming nodded their goodbyes, and Blue exited the room.

Charming wanted to see how long it would take. Snow had kept her cool surprisingly well throughout the encounter, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"So…now we know." She stated flatly. "Why Emma is stranded in the Enchanted Forest with that…woman, I mean." She clarified unnecessarily. Charming nodded. They sat on the bed gloomily, staring off into the distance for some time.

Finally, Charming broke the silence. "What are we going to do, Snow?"

"About Emma? What can we do? She's stuck over there with that wretched witch, and we have absolutely no clue how to fix it." More silence followed.

"Maybe you should try easing up on Regina. It's not like she planned this to ruin our lives." Charming hazarded the remark, only to be met by a stupefying glare from Snow.

"And now we're defending Regina. What have we fallen to?" She asked darkly.

"Look, I'm not defending her, but she didn't want this to happen either. We've been over this, Snow. Remember, you promised to try and accept it for Emma's sake?" Charming prompted.

"I remember as well as you do, but it's not as easy as it looks. Our daughter and the woman who on numerous occasions tried to kill me" Snow emphasized the last two words "are true loves. It's not exactly a concept I find easy to accept. Besides, if she didn't want it to happen, she shouldn't have made that ridiculous wish." She folded her arms petulantly.

"Yes, but she didn't know it would actually come true. It was purely hypothetical. They are true loves though. That won't change, and the sooner you try and get over it, the better it'll be for everyone involved. Regina's trying." He pointed out hopefully.

"Oh, yes, Saint Regina, look at how wonderful she is now that she got Emma trapped in some crazy wish. Just splendid. How am I the bad guy in this scenario?" Snow questioned accusingly.

Charming sighed. This was not going well. "I'm not defending Regina, and I'm not blaming you, Snow. All I'm saying is try for a little sympathy. She lost everything too."

"Well, Regina can…" She faltered at his pleading look, biting off the words she itched to say, which were "go to hell", and settled instead for a weak "take care of herself, unlike Emma. How am I supposed to pity her when she has unlimited magic and our only daughter at her mercy?"

"She won't hurt Emma." Charming stated confidently.

"You believe her promise?" Snow arched an eyebrow in continued incredulity.

"Yes. I do." He said simply. "I made the same promise when I met you, Snow, and I would have made due on it at any given moment, including now." This had the desired effect of evaporating Snow's rage.

She sighed in acquiescence. "Fine. Mind you, I'm still not thrilled about this prospect, but fine. Let's go see what we can find to help Emma…and Regina. Come on, Henry." The boy hopped off the bed to join them as they left.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Regina sighed as she rested the mirror on the floor next to the crib. So many of her burning questions had been answered, and so many more were raised in her mind. Were there any more portals left? Would they ever get home? How? And, more importantly, when? She shook her head to clear it of these cluttering thoughts and turned to Emma. The baby had awoken, and was looking up expectantly. Emma was her main priority now. She had received her long-desired answers. Now she would make good on her promise to keep Emma alive and well at any rate.

* * *

**A/N 2:**What did you all think? Please review with comments, and if you have any suggestions for experiences with Regina and baby Emma, who I promise you, will feature in the next chapter! I will be only too glad to consider them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** The weather must have clearly wanted me to get an update posted this weekend, because I've been snowed in for the past two days with no hope of going outside before tomorrow. Having this newfound abundance of free time, I decided to get a chapter of this story written up for you guys. Seriously, though, all of you are fantastic.. Thank you for bearing with me and my irregular updates. I blame school. Will you accept this long chapter, full of Emma cuteness and Snowing fluff, as an apology? I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you'll like reading it. Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. The amount of encouragement I've gotten has been amazing. You're the reason I'm sticking with this, even though I've never written anything this long. Even when I feel down about it, you still motivate me to keep going. Special thank you to everyone who reviewed with suggestions for baby Emma moments. I will do my best to incorporate all of them in here, because they're brilliant. Starting from this very update.

Now for some answers:

**AlexandriaVE:** They're still true loves, but it's complicated. The issue of aging will be addressed later on, when it becomes relevant.

**nahbois68:** Thanks for the lovely suggestions. As for the lullaby, that's been planned for a while, stay tuned!

**White Belt Writer:** We're going to pretend that Cora and Hook don't exist for this story. The Charmings and Regina have enough going on without those two troublemakers.

**swanqueen84:** I'm placing Emma at about a month old. My apologies in advance for any inaccuracies. I do my best, but things could slip through.

_Standard Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, except for my own obsession with manipulating fictional characters.

Please enjoy, and review, if at all possible, afterwards. Reading your reviews makes me ridiculously happy. I'd promise you all Nutella for being so awesome, but Regina is still pissed that I told everyone where she hides her Nutella (for the answer to that question, see my fic Simple Pleasures), and so has taken my jar hostage. While I work on convincing her to give it back, here is the chapter.

* * *

Regina observed Emma steadily. The baby stared up at her inquisitively, bright green eyes searching out her face and meeting softly crinkled chocolate brown. Slowly, her mouth spread into a broad smile. Regina smiled softly back.

"Well, hello there" Regina cooed. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Emma blinked in recognition, then let out a giggle at the sound. _Smart baby_, Regina thought.

Her mood had been greatly improved by the acquisition of answers. Although they were still stranded, the feeling of helplessness has been considerably alleviated by the knowledge that there was indeed a method to this madness, and that although Regina did not feel entirely in control of the situation, it had been her wishes that had caused it to be so. It was the consequence of her actions, not the plot of one of the many enemies she had made during her life, as she had feared. In this regard, at least, she could breathe easy.

Now, she could focus on important things, like taking care of Emma. She had enough to go on for the moment, and while she was still resentful that Snow and Charming would write her off without a second thought, not to mention be willing to give up on their daughter at the first sign of an obstacle, she could put her less than positive feelings for them aside in order to be with Emma. An uneasy alliance it would be, for sure, but one nonetheless.

As she lifted Emma slowly out of the crib, careful not to hurt her, she replayed the conversation in her mind. There was so much information to process. Her wish, her careless, hypothetical wish, to return to a point before the curse, had been realized! It wasn't exactly every day that your deepest wish came true. So, Regina appreciated this chance.

She could finally prove to everyone that she'd changed. Henry seemed to be the only one who believed her, and even he was hesitant. Well, she'd risked life and limb to get Emma and Snow back for him, and now, he was finally convinced. Apparently it only took a potentially fatal situation to show him her willingness to change.

Somehow she didn't think the others would believe so easily. But now, with their precious infant daughter in her care, she could show them that she meant what she said. Maybe then, they would finally stop treating her like the person she used to be and see her for what she had become.

She held Emma gingerly, careful not to hurt her fragile little body. Emma was a very cute baby; it was easy to see just by looking at her. Tufts of silvery blonde fell over her forehead, and huge green eyes stared brightly at Regina. Her small mouth spread into a lazy smile. Was Emma beaming at her? Regina melted a little at the thought.

Emma was definitely beaming at her. Regina's heart, once frozen solid, thawed to impossible levels. All it took was Emma's smile. What would all those who feared her say if they knew the secret to unraveling her couldn't even sit up by herself? She thought that Henry had softened her completely, but seeing Emma as a baby flooded Regina with an onslaught of feelings she didn't know she could feel.

Maybe she could do this. Now she knew what was going on, and she had her magic. She was definitely in her element. True, it had been a while since she'd taken care of a baby, but she did it once. These kinds of things one didn't forget so easily.

Regina cautiously pulled Emma in closer to her body until the baby's small head rested on her chest. Her heartbeat sped up, a rapid tattoo, then slowed as she calmed down, soothed by Emma's head resting gently on her chest. This was supposed to happen. Regina could intuit as much. Emma belonged with Regina, even as a baby. It was almost poetic. The blonde has saved her so many times; it was Regina's turn to make due on her debt.

Emma gurgled contentedly on Regina's chest, and she responded by pulling her in closer. As she held the baby, Regina couldn't help wondering if she was the only one that had ever held baby Emma like this. She highly doubted that the foster home in which Emma had resided lavished such affection on its charges.

It should have been Snow holding her like this. Snow should have been the one to nurture her daughter and have the joy of watching her grow up before her eyes. Regina was aware that she had cruelly ripped that chance away from her. However, she didn't regret it. Everything happened for a reason, and if it had been so, Regina and Emma may never have found each other. Besides, Snow deserved it. What Regina lost at her hands, not only her love, but a part of herself, was irreplaceable. Regina would spend the rest of her life trying to recover from that blow, and even that time might not be enough. There was too much bad blood between her and Snow in order to move past it.

But Emma hadn't deserved it. Emma deserved a proper childhood, something Regina found dubious that being shuffled around from home to home would have provided. This time around, Regina would ensure that Emma never wanted for anything, especially not love. If Snow and Charming actually made it over and helped her, fine, but she could do it on her own. Their- no, Snow's- skepticism, stung her, but she expected nothing more. If the situation had been reversed, she would have reacted the same way. Actually, she would have argued even more vehemently.

Regina shifted Emma in her arms so her head now lay on the brunette's shoulder. The infant's eyelids were drooping as she found the most comfortable spot on Regina's shoulder and settled there. As the baby fought her need to sleep, Regina moved her hand more firmly under Emma to support her and registered heaviness that had not been there earlier.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant. Quickly, she ran with Emma to the changing table and set her down gently, assembling the necessary supplies neatly around her. Emma's onesie unbuttoned easily at the crotch, revealing a weighed down diaper. Of course, it had been too much to hope that it would just be a wet one. Life liked to hit Regina with everything at once. Taking a deep breath, Regina placed a clean diaper next to the baby, holding her with one hand, and she braced herself for the worst when she used the other to open up the diaper.

What she saw caught her off guard. Its contents were pasty in consistency and a light tan shade. Was it like this with Henry as well? Regina couldn't remember. What did it mean? Well, Emma seemed healthy enough, so Regina could only assume it was normal, but she would still monitor it regularly to make sure.

She took the clean diaper and maneuvered it under Emma, a surprisingly difficult task considering the baby's small size. Emma would just not stop squirming. In retrospect, it would have been smarter to do this before opening up the soiled diaper. The top of the old diaper was folded down and Emma was rested on top of it to protect her. After accomplishing this feat, Regina wiped Emma's front and bottom carefully, making sure to get all of her waste off, as not to risk making Emma sick. The last thing she needed was to get Emma sick due to improper hygiene. When she'd gotten her cleaned off, she wiped her down using a clean cloth and some rash cream. Finally, Regina pulled the top of the new diaper over Emma's tummy and fastened the tabs at the side. There, good as new. Relieved, Regina sighed and buttoned her back up in her onesie, then vanished the refuse produced.

Now fully comfortable, Emma yawned, and Regina took the signal to place her back in her crib. As she watched Emma sleep, Regina discerned several nuances in her affection toward Emma. There was the romantic aspect that while immutable still repulsed her a bit considering Emma's present state, but also something increasingly more maternal growing beneath it. To be expected, considering Regina was now a parental figure for Emma, but nevertheless conflicting. Where did this put them? What would happen when Emma grew older? There were no documented cases of this that Regina had ever come across. She would just have to wait and see.

Right now, all Regina wanted was to do was take a long, hot bath, but that would be hard to come across in the Enchanted Forest. She would have to find an alternate way to relax. But, she did still need to wash up. The greasy residue in her neglected locks spoke volumes about this fact.

Loath as she was to let Emma out of her sight for even a second, Regina acquiesced to her desire for cleanliness. Before commencing this project, though, she turned back toward the baby and waved her hands over the crib while muttering obscure spells under her breath. Twin flashes of light enveloped the baby, the first blinding white, and the second starting out royal purple and fading to a soft red. Such magic was forgotten by most, but Regina never did anything halfway. When she took it upon herself to learn magic, she sought out every last spell that could be deemed useful in any instance. The first spell she cast on Emma was a protection spell. This particular discovery had saved her life on several occasions. She would be impervious to harm until the caster decided to remove the effects of the spell. In the present case, that would not be happening any time soon. The second spell was one that Regina was hesitant to use, but thought necessary for Emma's protection. It was an empathy bond, designed to connect Regina and Emma telepathically. If executed correctly, it would provide Regina with a constant way to keep an eye, so to speak, on Emma. Very few cases had been proven successful, and all involved the bonding of true loves. Regina herself had tried casting it on one other occasion, after Daniel had died, when she had foolishly believed that it would hold a modicum of potential at getting him back. All it had achieved was to shatter the last glimmer of hope she had held, for even after Frankenstein had failed her, she had kept on fighting, and pushed her over the edge into insanity. Whether the reason for its failure was the fact that Daniel was not her true love, and she had simply failed to recognize this fact at her young age, or because he was dead she had never managed to determine.

But, it already appeared to be functioning better with Emma. Regina caught flashes of the girl's mood, which currently meant drowsy and content. Hopefully, it would evolve in the future and lead to a possible channel of communication that would be open at all times.

Having set all these affairs in order, Regina waved her hand, and a shower materialized in the bathroom right next door. Another flick of her hand started the water running as Regina went in and undressed, letting her clothes crumple to the floor. She stepped in the shower and immediately shuddered at how good the hot water felt beating down on her skin.

A purple loofah sat next to two bottles of body wash and shampoo on the shelf built into the shower. Squeezing out a small amount of the shampoo, Regina massaged it into her roots, while lathering up the loofah with the body wash, apple-scented, appropriately enough, and proceeded to scrub every inch of her body raw. The indulgence was exactly what she had needed. At last, the remains of the shampoo and the body wash ran together and swirled into the drain, as Regina stepped out and dried herself off. Clothing herself in a red blouse and grey slacks, she went back to Emma, feeling good as new. Sure, she could have just magicked herself clean, but nothing beat the feeling of a good, hot shower.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Snow and Charming wasted no time in setting out to find a way to reach their daughter. After consulting with Blue, they decided their best bet was to search the library for something relevant. The newly reopened building held thousands of books. When in doubt, it was as good a place to start as any.

They'd been looking for hours, several esoteric tomes spread on the table around them as they scanned page after page for the slightest bit of useful information. So far, they'd come up with nothing practical. However, they did learn several cures for the bubonic plague, which hadn't been a serious issue for centuries in this land.

Just as they were about to move on to a new book, Belle walked over to them, a sympathetic smile gracing her features.

"How's the search going?" She asked understandingly.

"Not so well, Belle. All we have so far are about half a dozen cures for the bubonic plague, several centuries too late to have any significant impact." Snow gave a friendly smile of her own as she faced her new friend.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. The library closed half an hour ago." The librarian gestured around the vacated room. Snow could have sworn that there were people scattered around it the last time she checked.

"We're sorry, Belle, the time must have gotten away from us. Is there any chance we can take a few of these books home to look over tonight?" James apologized sincerely.

"That is the entire premise behind a library" Her gentle laugh lilted through her answer. "Which ones would you like?"

Snow pointed to a pile on her right. "These ones over here. They were the ones we meant to get to, but didn't have time."

"Sounds good" Belle checked them out for the couple and walked with them outside, locking up the library behind them. "Good luck, to the both of you. I hope you can get your Emma back."

"Thank you, Belle" James said to the young librarian. "We hope so too. We'll be back tomorrow, bright and early, to continue our search."

"I'll see you then. Bye Snow, Charming" Belle smiled her farewell, then turned in the opposite direction toward her condo.

Charming then turned to his wife. "Well, are we calling it quits for tonight?" Snow shook her head furiously.

"Absolutely not. Who knows how long it'll take us to get to the answer? We're going to have to work every minute we can spare in order to get to the bottom of this. You don't want to give Regina the satisfaction of besting us where Emma is concerned, do you?" Snow questioned suspiciously.

Charming chuckled. He had forgotten just how competitive Snow could be. "Of course not, honey. Let's get home and keep on looking. Then we'll be back here tomorrow to find more books. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect, sweetie." Snow tilted her face up for a kiss, which Charming eagerly accepted.

"I love you" Charming said. Snow already knew this, of course, but she would never tire of hearing those three words come out of her husband's mouth.

"I love you too, James. You're a good man."

"You're a great woman, Snow. We will find her." He reassured his wife, seeing her skeptical expression. "We're Charmings. When have we let anything as trivial as being separated stop us from finding each other?"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right" Snow smiled. "Although the fact that our daughter is a baby does give me pause."

Charming cracked a grin at the old, familiar phrase. "Don't worry. We'll find her. We will always find her."

* * *

**A/N 2: **So that's that for now. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll try to post again soon, but I make no promises. Please don't hesitate to review or PM me with any questions; I will answer all to the best of my ability. Any other baby Emma moments are also welcome; I'll add them to my list!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** New update? New update. Who's excited? Just me? Okay, let's go. Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, followed, or reviewed this story, but especially for the last one, because reviews are love. You guys have no idea how encouraging they are. Same goes for the others listed. This is complete fluff, but it pushes the plot along. I like it, and I've been having pretty mixed feelings about this story lately, so it should be good. Answers time.

To the guest who said my story crossed creepy lines: Thank you for that. I've been worried about that myself. The thing is, I'm following a prompt, which specified that Emma is Regina's true love, and Regina must raise her up as her own, while still maintaining the true love aspect somewhat, so I don't have complete control here. However, I will try to downplay it as to minimize any inherent creepiness. I never said Regina will raise Emma without help...so there's someone who will help her with that task. And their true love will serve more as a property to be exploited, such as in the empathy bond, than anything overt, so for a while, it will be sort of like Emma and Henry's love.

**AlexandriaVE:** Thank you for reviewing once again. What everyone needs to remember while reading is that the Enchanted Forest portion is Regina's POV, and she doesn't have all the answers, so it's liable to be a bit skewed. Their dynamic will definitely change and evolve to fit the circumstances, don't worry!

**fantasiadvd:** Thanks! And you got it. Expect to see that a little later on.

To the guest who suggested that baby Emma reacts to the Charmings: That's a wonderful idea, and rest assured, it will be included!

**LOCISVU and the guest that asked the same thing:** After much deliberation, I've decided that Emma will be an ordinary baby. I toyed with the idea of giving her the mind of an adult, but it wouldn't work for my plot.

**LOCISVU, **you also asked for AM feedings earlier, and so here they are! Enjoy!

**Anarra:** Emma should be aging naturally. Regina won't be. Stick around to see how that unfolds!

_Standard Disclaimer: _I still don't own the show. Okay, on to the chapter!

* * *

_Thud!_ Yet another book was slammed shut in dissatisfaction, its contents yielding no epiphanies as to how Snow and Charming could reunite with their estranged daughter. Dust flew out of the yellowed pages as another ancient book was opened and the couple began poring over it. They had been reading for hours since arriving back at the mayoral mansion, and still had nothing to show for it.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Henry's sleep laden voice floated into the room as he made his way down the stairs. He walked into the room, the bright light hurting his sensitive eyes, as he looked at his grandparents, who merely continued their frenetic searching, paying him no attention.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" His yell broke them out of their trance, and they looked up at the boy, startled.

Snow cringed as she realized that they had woken him with their noise. "Henry, sweetie, did we wake you?" A disdainful look paired with a wide yawn served as answer enough for her.

"We're sorry, Henry, we didn't mean to wake you. What time is it?" Charming glanced out the window to find pitch black surroundings meeting his eyes.

"It's three in the morning!" Snow and Charming exchanged a look, worry clouding their gaze. Time had really gotten away from them again. "How long have you been reading?"

"Since we got home from the library. Belle kicked us out a little after closing time" Snow answered, barely stifling a yawn of her own.

"The library closes at six" Henry pointed out. "Have you seriously been reading this entire time?" The way they reluctantly closed their most recently opened volume affirmed his suspicion. "You need food!" Snow pointed weakly to a few empty styrofoam coffee cups scattered haphazardly around the table, peeking out from among the towering piles of books. "That's not food." Henry argued. "But more importantly, you need sleep! You know, that thing that normal people do at this hour?" Charming's eyelids drooped heavily as his manic energy left, giving way to a deep exhaustion.

"I know Henry, but this is really important. You do want to see your mothers again don't you?" Charming asked gently. Snow nodded her affirmation. Didn't Henry realize how important this was?

"Of course I do! But I don't see how torturing yourselves is going to help them! I highly doubt that you'll be able to find anything when you're this tired. They can wait until morning. You saw them, they're safe in the palace. A couple hours more or less won't make any difference to them, but it could make all the difference to you! Come on, let's go to bed." Henry tugged at Snow's arm, and she resisted, producing another coffee cup out of nowhere. Eyeing it, he sighed.

"Coffee isn't the same as sleep. You need to rest. Emma wouldn't want to see you guys torturing yourselves like this for her. Honestly, who's the grown up here, me, or you guys?" His protest made a lot of sense, even to their sleep-deprived brains. The thought was tantalizing. They looked down sheepishly, ashamed that their grandson had handled the situation far more maturely than they did.

Snow's resistance began to give, and she let Henry drag her out of her seat and toward the stairs. Charming followed, and they headed off to the room they had adopted temporarily as their own. They would continue their search in the morning. For now, some much needed rest.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Regina was exhausted. After a long day of looking after Emma, she had finally lain down, eagerly awaiting sleep, and drifting off in only minutes. Sleep- blessed, peaceful sleep, was a very underrated activity, in her opinion. It only took caring for an infant for her to fully appreciate the magnitude of its greatness.

She slept for what felt like mere moments before hearing a wail pierce the air. Emma had awoken and was making her discomfort known.

Regina's eyes shot open. Where was she? What was going on? As her rapid breathing slowed, she remembered her circumstances, and sat up abruptly. What time was it? If her circadian rhythm could be counted on, and it was usually reliable, it was somewhere in the early hours of the morning, a time when she would normally be fast asleep, but not now. Emma needed something, but what?

Reluctantly, she left the warm, inviting bed to go check on Emma. Her howling only increased in volume until Regina came into sight, and her features relaxed, releasing from the contortion she had scrunched them up into, and she looked at her pleadingly.

"What do you need, honey?" Regina asked, more to herself than to Emma. Those big emerald eyes were fixed on her face, expecting her to make whatever was bothering her go away. Her implicit trust in Regina was heartwarming.

Suddenly, Regina's stomach grumbled. She almost yelped from surprise. How odd, considering that she wasn't even hungry. It grumbled again, even more insistently. Looking over at the baby once more, the pieces fell into place and she made the connection. _Oh…OH!_

She wasn't the one that was hungry. Emma was. The empathy bond had worked better than she thought, not only transmitting flashes of the baby's mood, but also giving insight to her physical condition. That could be very useful.

Before Emma could start crying again, Regina quickly grabbed the box of formula and some water, and mixed some up, stirring as rapidly as she could without spilling the liquid. Transferring it to a plastic bottle, she fastened a bib around Emma's neck and stuck the top into Emma's mouth. As the baby suckled contentedly, Regina let out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

Soon she realized that Emma had inhaled almost half the bottle and pulled it from her mouth, the infant releasing it reluctantly, in order to burp her. She remembered full well what happened the first time she fed her, and did not want a repeat of the spit-up incident. Leaning Emma on her shoulder, she patted her back gently until satisfied that Emma was ready for more formula.

Emma drank the rest of the formula as eagerly as if it were a drink of pure water offered to her in the desert. When she'd finished, she looked at Regina drowsily, then proceeded to fall asleep in her arms. Smiling, Regina carried the snoozing infant to her crib and laid her down gently.

Finally, she could get some rest. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, relishing every blissful moment of rest she could get.

A couple hours later, Emma's cry began to crescendo once more, rousing Regina from her ill-eased sleep, perfectly synchronized with the rumble invading the brunette's stomach. Rubbing her bleary eyes, she sighed as she got up once more, preparing to repeat what she suspected would soon become routine. _Come on…not again!_

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Snow felt something soft hit her side. Stirring, she slowly opened her eyes to see Henry pelting her with pillows while Charming slumbered away next to her. He was a very heavy sleeper.

"Mm, Henry" She murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Guys, it's almost eleven! Get up!" Henry punctuated his remark with an enthusiastic wallop of the pillow on Charming's arm. This finally managed to tear him away from his sleep, but left him in the strange limbo between stupor and consciousness. This was soon resolved, as Henry began jumping up and down on the soft bed, threatening to break the frame.

It took a while for what Henry had said to register in Snow's brain. "It's almost eleven?!" Panic set in as Snow rolled out of bed and began gathering supplies for Henry. "You'll be late for school!"

Henry laughed. "Relax, it's Saturday. Seriously, do you think I would have let you sleep in this late on a school day?" Had they really forgotten what day of the week it was? Snow was beginning to question who the adult was and who the children were in this family.

Charming rubbed his sleepy eyes as he entered the world of the conscious once more. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven, James" Snow gave him a warning look. "Can you believe we slept so late?"

His eyes widened as he realized how much time they'd wasted. "Almost eleven?" He croaked, sleep still restricting his vocal cords. Snow nodded primly.

"We have to make up for lost time" She stated, dragging a book out from under the bed where she had hidden it last night. Henry had insisted they leave the books downstairs last night, but she had succeeded in sneaking this one with her. Henry looked disapprovingly at the book, then shook his head. Even though he had no blood relation to Regina, it was truly remarkable how many of her mannerisms he had mastered.

"Hey, guys, it's only been a couple hours. You needed the sleep, remember?" Snow hesitated, not wanting to admit weakness, then nodded in concession. "See? I was right." He said smugly.

"Well, let's not waste any more time now. They're still stuck over there, and we're just making chit-chat." Snow flipped pages feverishly, no longer absorbing any information, just looking at the pictures for something helpful.

"Have you found anything useful in those books?" Henry questioned skeptically.

"No…not yet, but the next one could be the one that holds the answer!" Snow exclaimed, still listing through the book before shutting it soundly and pronouncing it as useless as the rest.

"How about we try something else?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean Henry?" Charming had taken the opportunity to get dressed and washed up, while Snow, who had slept in her clothes, got up off the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Well, the Blue Fairy helped us discover what had happened, right?" Both adults nodded. "Why can't she help us find a way to get to them?" His idea sounded reasonable, but they were still wary.

"Henry, do you really think it's a good idea to bother Blue with this again?" Snow had stopped in the doorway and had turned around, facing the guys.

"Of course! She said she'd be willing to help any way she knew how! You must have read every book in the library by now!" Sadly, it wasn't as much of a hyperbole as Henry had intended it to be. A couple more days and they would be out of books.

"Fine. Let us get cleaned up, then we'll go pay Blue a visit." Snow raised her hands in surrender. Henry bounced off the bed with a grin, and bounded out of the room, presumably to get ready and find his book.

Charming turned to face his wife. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if she says there's no way? Can we handle that?" The answer to that question was one he had yet to determine for himself, and he hoped that hearing Snow's opinion would help him make up his mind.

"Honestly…I don't know. But it's better to have _an_ answer, any answer, than stay in the dark. At least then we'll know where we're at and be able to deal with it. Now, we're completely clueless. If there's absolutely no way to get to them, then we'll get through that. Together." Snow squeezed his hand with a small smile, and then led him out the door.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us again on such short notice" Snow said graciously.

"Believe me, it's not a problem. Anything for you, Your Majesty" Blue smiled kindly. "What can I do for you both?" She set down the books she was carrying and turned to the couple.

"Well, we were wondering if you possibly had come across any ways that could transport us to the Enchanted Forest. Since they can't come to us, we figured we would go to them." Charming explained.

"We wouldn't be bothering you if we hadn't tried everything we could think of." Snow jumped in, trying to lessen the enormity of this request. "We must have read every book in the library, and still nothing."

"Let me think for a bit" They nodded their assent, and waited patiently for Blue to come up with a solution. Finally she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. There are really no other options that come to mind." Disappointment sank into them with a leaden weight.

"Nothing?" Snow asked desperately. "What about the well? It got Emma and Regina through okay. Why shouldn't it work for us?" The simplicity of the idea was so elegant, so brilliant. Why hadn't they thought of it before?

"As I said before, you would have to wish your way very specifically to end up in the same place as Emma and Regina. Otherwise, there is no way to know for sure what your destination will be" Blue said with the air of one explaining to a five-year-old.

"Done" Snow waved impatiently, as if the motion would banish any doubts as to their determination. "Is there anything stopping us from going right now?" She was itching to see her daughter again, to hold her, to have what was cruelly denied to her for all these years.

Blue grimaced. Clearly she had been withholding information earlier "After consulting with Rumpelstiltskin, I have been made privy to a new development." Snow and Charming exchanged worried glances. "Apparently, before Emma and Regina took their little trip, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina poured an entire year's supply of fairy dust into the well in order to kill Cora." Both gaped at this shocking information. Charming found his voice first.

"So that is what happened to all the fairy dust from the mines! We were all wondering!" Charming exclaimed as Snow stayed perplexed.

"Wait." Snow held up her hand. "If that's the case, then why aren't Emma and I dead? That much fairy dust at one time is lethal."

"Regina absorbed it all into herself before you two appeared. But that's the thing. It wasn't just the magic of true love that activated the portal. It needed another conduit, something to ground it and channel it properly. Fairy dust is an excellent grounder of magic, as we have seen." Blue nodded once toward the couple, who was busy working through this new barrage of information.

Finally, it seemed that they gave up. "So we need fairy dust to activate this portal?" Snow questioned. Blue simply nodded her affirmative, and Snow bit her lip in thought.

"And there's a way to do this that won't kill us?" Charming asked cautiously. Once again, Blue nodded.

"If Regina and Emma survived, then there should be a way to get you across as well."

"Regina is an accomplished sorceress though" Charming pointed out. "Neither one of us can control magic."

"We'll figure something out" Blue promised. Under her breath, she muttered, "There's plenty of time to do so before the diamonds are ready".

"What was that?" Charming had heard her not-so-quiet aside.

Blue winced. "Are you withholding information from us again?" Charming asked more forcefully. Her silence was his answer.

"Tell us everything, Blue. Now. No more hiding key facts, or doling them out bit by bit. Why can't we go right now?" Charming demanded.

"I was afraid of this. See, fairy dust is made from special diamonds crushed into dust. Not just any diamond will do." Blue began tentatively.

"Yes, yes, we know all this already" Snow interrupted impatiently. "Get to the point, Blue."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it's necessary to tell the whole story" Blue apologized humbly. Snow relaxed a bit as she realized it would do no good to argue with the one person willing to help them.

Seeing it was safe, the former nun continued. "The fairy dust produced, as you both well know, serves to power the Enchanted Forest for an entire year. This duration of time is not arbitrarily chosen. You see, it covers the length of time that it takes the diamonds to form and be ready for mining perfectly."

Snow and Charming were stunned silent. "Are you saying…" Charming started timidly

"Yes. As the diamonds were just mined, I'm afraid that in order to see your daughter again, you'll have to wait-" Blue's explanation was cut short by the couple.

"A YEAR?!" They shrieked in unison.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Another cliffhanger? I'm so cruel. Don't worry, it will be resolved, just wait and see! To pass the time, you could always review. Reviews are love and motivation, and they show me that this story is worth writing. You can always PM or review with any questions, and I'll answer. Until next time, my darlings, and don't forget to be awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I know, this delay is inexcusable. Life just got really busy. The new chapter is here now. I'll try to post in a more timely fashion, but I guarantee nothing. Thanks for still reading, even with my erratic update rate. To answer everyone: I have yet to figure out how magic and Emma will work as she grows older. I know how everything will end overall, but the details still need to be ironed out. Yes, they'll be separated for a year, a calendar year. Time will move at the same rate in both places, or maybe slower in the Enchanted Forest, but certainly not faster. I'll let you know when I decide. Emma will be a baby for a little while longer; I don't have an exact number of chapters yet, but the plot will be speeding up soon, as the exposition has now been taken care of. You guys have waited long enough to read this, I won't keep you any longer with my rambling.

_Standard Disclaimer:_ I don't own the show.

* * *

"A year?" Snow asked weakly. "A whole year?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty" Blue looked at the distressed royals sympathetically. "If the diamonds were at our disposal, you would have been over there already, with your daughter. As it is, we'll see what we can do, but this matter is out of our control."

Seeing the disheartened expression on their faces, she tried immediately to placate them. "Perhaps, we could try to find more crystals. There could easily be a layer hidden behind the rock that was missed" Even as the words hit her ears, Snow knew she was lying. She didn't know whether to appreciate the effort or be insulted by being lied to yet again by the enigmatic fairy.

"Thank you, Blue. We should be heading back. Henry is by himself, and he shouldn't be left alone for so long. He is still a child, after all. Please let us know if you do find any additional crystals" Snow said, walking toward the door with Charming.

Blue nodded her assent. "Absolutely. Good luck, Your Majesties" The couple left the building and walked toward Mifflin Street in complete silence. As soon as they reached the gate leading to the white mansion, Snow stopped abruptly, throwing her husband off, and turned to him.

"What are we going to do now, James?" She questioned frantically. Snow hated feeling so helpless. She had such high hopes for their encounter with Blue. Missing Emma's infancy was bad enough the first time. Knowing that yet another chance was ripped away from her stung worse than any poison that existed. It wounded her to her very core.

Charming shrugged. "Wait it out. You heard her, there's nothing we can do. We'll stay with Henry for the year, and after that, we'll all go over to be with Emma." Snow's eyes met his in disbelief. Charming was confused. "What? We can't leave him here by himself. He's just a kid! And he misses them more than we ever will. They're his mothers!"

Snow shook her head. "That's not what I was wondering about." Charming's perplexity grew. "How can you be so nonchalant about it?" She demanded angrily. "How can you hear this news, have this bomb dropped on you, and act so completely calm about it?"

Charming looked at his wife. He had missed seeing this fire in her eyes. "I know it's not easy, Snow. Believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do than go over there right now. But we have no choice. We've done this once already, and this time, it's only for a year. What's a year when we have eternal love?" Snow rewarded his pronouncement with a faint smile before resuming her solemn expression.

"Exactly! We already had to do this once. Shouldn't that have been enough? What kind of cruel trick of fate is this? To make Emma a baby again, and take her from us, again…Regina" She growled out the name. "It's all her fault. I should never have left her with Emma in the forest. If we had all just come back to Gold's shop together, none of this would have happened."

Her husband took her hand as she inhaled deeply, having exhausted her supply of oxygen on her heartfelt confession. He squeezed lightly. "It'll be okay, Snow. It's not your fault, and it's not Regina's either." Preempting the look of disdain headed his way, he added quickly, "I'm not defending her, Snow. But she didn't have any control over this situation. Look, we won't solve anything standing out here. Let's go in with Henry, and we can explain things to him. Then we can talk to Regina and explain the situation to her. How does that sound?" His baby blue eyes sparkled with love. Snow sank into his waiting arms, shaking with her sobs as he held her. Finally, she felt strong enough to support herself again.

"Thank you" She whispered, her throat still ravaged by the tears. Her husband beamed at her, then silently, they walked up the path and into their new home.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Regina honestly could not remember the last time she felt so tired. Last night, Emma had woken her five times in total in order to feed her. By the last feeding, Regina was on autopilot, mixing and feeding mechanically, completely detached from everything. She had collapsed into bed and slept like a rock for a few fleeting hours before being awoken by the sun streaming into the room. Sighing, she had made her way through the day. How on earth had she done this the first time?

The baby was currently resting in her crib as Regina enjoyed the brief respite. She thought Emma would never get to sleep. Her eyelids were drooping precariously low, so she conjured herself a cup of coffee. One sip of the strong, dark liquid was enough to energize her immediately. All the years of drinking it had desensitized her to its effects, but having been deprived for the past week, she felt them fully now. After draining the cup, she was a lot more alert, and ready to take on another day with the baby.

Soon, Emma was stirring in her crib. Regina went to go check on her. Emma was smiling playfully at her. _Sure, you're happy. You're well-fed and rested, and you didn't have only three hours of sleep last night_, Regina thought bitterly, then regretted it. What if Emma could understand her as easily as she could the baby? Emma looked slightly hurt, but then started giggling, melting Regina's sullen mood. Regina smiled back. How could she ever stay mad at her Emma?

The two stared at one another, each trying to figure out the other. _What could she possibly need now? She's fed, changed, rested…what more did babies need?_ Regina's mind raced, trying to puzzle out what she could do for Emma now.

_Bath time. You haven't given her a bath yet, and she needs one by this point_, her brain reminded her. Sometimes, the three-pound mass clunking around her head could be useful. Feeling grateful and more in control, she quickly gathered together a small tub, some rags, diapers, shampoo, and a new onesie. With a wave of her hand, a shallow layer of warm water splashed into the tub. A dip of her finger into the water told her it was warm enough. Satisfied, she picked Emma up and carefully peeled off her onesie.

Emma looked curiously between the tub and Regina. _What are you going to do to me?_ Her eyes seemed to be asking her. Chuckling, Regina lowered her slowly into the tub, making sure not to hurt her small head. Propping up her head with one hand, Regina popped open the shampoo bottle and squeezed a small glob onto the rag. It was a bright yellow, and its scent could only be described as clean. Breathing it in took Regina back to when Henry was a baby. She used to bathe him with it, watching as he splashed around the tub with his chubby little arms, and cleaning him gently with the shampoo, which promised "No more tears" on the bottle.

Those were happier times between the two of them. Thinking back, Regina longed for the simplicity of those bygone days, unfettered by such trivialities as her past misdeeds, or their true identities. There were no more tears then indeed, and Regina wished that still held true. Everything was so much more complicated nowadays. Now, she was using the exact same shampoo with her son's mother. It was so unreal. She set the clear plastic bottle down next to the tub and lathered up the rag until it was warm and sudsy. Perfect.

Baby Emma looked up at her with wide eyes, clearly afraid. Smiling, Regina began to rub the cloth gently over the child's body, cleaning her carefully. Emma giggled, liking the attention. After she finished lathering her up, Regina put down the cloth and scooped up a handful of warm water into her palm, letting it pour out over the foam covering Emma. Emma still looked slightly confused, but she had decided that she liked bath time. Finally, the time came to take Emma out of the tub and dry her off. This proved to be a difficult task. Emma had taken quite well to her new aquatic environment, and was reluctant to leave it. Her tiny limbs thrashed weakly in the water, splashing it everywhere, as she tried to wriggle her way out of Regina's grasp.

At last, Regina succeeded in pulling her out, and dried her off afterwards with a fluffy white towel. She changed Emma's diaper easily, having become more practiced at it once again. Then, she took the onesie and dressed her, admiring her work after she had finished. Emma was now wearing a lavender onesie with _My Little Princess_ written on it in lurid pink sparkles. How appropriate.

Regina laughed at the coincidence. Emma was indeed a princess, far more so than any of the little girls she had seen wearing such statements in Storybrooke. Her laughter was melodious, a sound that she herself hadn't heard in months, possibly years. Emma looked pleased with the choice of outfit as well. Maybe she realized more than Regina gave her credit for.

The two settled back in to their respective places; Emma in her crib, and Regina sitting next to her, keeping a dutiful watch over her. Eventually, Emma grew drowsy and drifted off again, leaving Regina to her thoughts.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Henry took the news surprisingly well, all things considered. He just sat there and listened as his grandparents explained everything. Honestly, he was upset, but after seeing how distressed Snow and Charming looked, he thought better of complaining.

"Okay" He said dully. Snow dropped the tissue that she had been sniffling into out of shock.

"Really? You're okay, Henry?" She asked in wonder. He nodded. He wouldn't be the one to add to their worries. Seeing them like this made him sad. He wanted to help them, not heap to their troubles.

"I mean, you did what you could, right?" Both nodded together. "So, we'll wait it out, and then go over with them. It'll be so cool to see my mom as a baby!" His childish glee shone through his smile.

Charming returned the smile. There was the Henry they remembered. "It sure will, kid."

"I'm gonna go see what my book says about this!" Henry shouted from halfway up the stairs, almost tripping in his excitement to retrieve his most prized possession.

"Haven't you checked it a million times already?" Snow asked him, teasing lightly.

Henry looked at her, dead serious. "I could have missed something" Snow laughed. That was certainly not true. He had combed through that book at least a hundred times that she knew of, and countless others beside. "I'll be back in a little while!" He ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

Snow and Charming just looked at each other before bursting into laughter. The tension of the situation had been defused.

"So…" Charming began. "Ready to tell Regina the news?" Snow snorted. Neither one of them was looking forward to this conversation.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Snow exhaled deeply. "Let's do this".

Charming picked up the mirror, which they kept close at all times. "Show me the Evil Queen's palace in the Enchanted Forest. Show me Regina" he commanded. The polished surface of the mirror swirled, depicting the room in which Regina and Emma had taken their residence. They appeared to be sleeping.

"Regina" Charming called out tentatively. Regina looked so much friendlier in sleep. As much as he hated to wake her, she had to know. "Regina!"

Startled, she jumped, realizing where the noise was coming from. Sleepily, she murmured and rubbed her eyes as she brought the mirror to eye level.

"This better be good, Charming" She complained, still upset about the rude awakening. "Did you find how to get us back to Storybrooke?"

"No, not exactly, Regina" Charming looked at her awkwardly. "But we did find a way to come to you instead." Regina harrumphed.

"I'm listening". Her tone made it clear that they were not to expect patience from her.

"Right, well" Charming continued even more uneasily. This conversation would have been difficult enough with Regina in a good mood. Now, it was downright unbearable. "Blue told us that we can get through the well, like you guys did."

"Splendid. I'll see you in the morning, then?" Regina asked grumpily.

"It's not that simple, exactly." Snow picked up where her husband left off.

"Of course it isn't" The former queen remarked drily. "What's the catch this time?"

"Well, you see, it wasn't just the magic of true love that sent you though. You had dumped the crystals from the mine down the well before this?" Regina looked down guiltily.

Snow held up a hand in dismissal. "Look, now's not the moment to discuss why you thought that was a good idea. Just answer the question: yes or no?"

"Yes" She enunciated crisply. "We did."

"According to Blue, since crystals are such an excellent conduit of magic, they helped ground the force produced by your kiss and transported you back to our realm." Regina appeared bored.

"Fascinating. Why exactly are you wasting my time with this drivel?" Regina asked bitingly. They should have known better than to wake her.

"Well, since Snow and I share the same kind of true love, we can hypothetically travel through the same way, as soon as we can get more crystals." Charming explained to the now thoroughly irritated woman.

"Fantastic" She replied sarcastically "And how long will that take, exactly?"

Charming laughed weakly. "A year. Since the crystals were just taken, it'll take a year for the new batch to be ready". This shook Regina from her stupor.

"A year?! Do you seriously expect us to be stranded out here, in the middle of nowhere, completely alone, for an entire year?" She hissed venomously into the mirror, careful not to wake Emma, who was still napping.

"We're not happy about it either, Regina" Snow answered wearily. "But that's the way it is. As soon as they're ready, we'll come over with Henry." Regina blinked blearily as she tried to concentrate on the information thrown her way.

"And then we can come back to Storybrooke?" She asked tiredly.

"Hopefully, yes" Charming smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Fine." The word was clipped, indicating that the conversation was over as far as she was concerned.

"You said you wanted to know if we'd found anything" Charming said by way of apology. "We thought the sooner the better".

Biting back the spiteful remark that popped into her head, Regina sighed. "That I did. So, what, do you want a medal now, or something? For once, you followed directions properly. Good job" She praised mockingly.

Snow sighed in frustration. "Well, that was what we had to tell you, Regina. We'll see you in a year, I guess."

"Guess so" Regina mumbled. She was looking forward to the rest of her nap. "Next time I'll call you. You always pick the most inopportune moments".

Snow stifled a giggle. Regina sure was grouchy when she didn't get her sleep. "Sure thing, Regina. We'll talk soon."

Regina touched her mirror, ending the connection. There was a lot to consider, but nothing urgent. After all, she had a year to get everything straightened out. She had plenty of time to finish her nap.

And with that thought, Regina closed her eyes and joined Emma in drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N 2:** There you have it. Now everyone knows everything. I'm still amazed that so many people like this story. Thank you to all my readers, old and new, for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It's the best feeling to know that you all actually like this and are staying with it despite my irregular updates. Reading your reviews makes me smile, and that makes me more motivated to actually sit down and write this. The next chapter in particular is one I've been excited about since early January. It is, of everything I have planned so far, hands down my favorite. As soon as you all get this story over 100 reviews, I'll start to write it out. Just to motivate you all to review. Of course, I wouldn't be opposed to having even more reviews than that...So review, review, review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Wow! You guys are amazing! I ask for 100 reviews, and you go above and beyond that. Also, this story passed 100 followers, a feat that I never thought I would be able to accomplish, so thank you all for the encouragement. I'm truly honored to have such wonderful readers. This chapter's actually been planned out for a long time; I was just looking for the right place to put it, and this is it. It is my favorite thing I've written for this story, and my baby. Please be gentle with it. It's all FTL perspective; all of the Regina/Emma, none of the Charmings. The large italicized block in the middle is a flashback, just to make it perfectly clear. The song Regina sings (yes, this is happening!) to Emma is one I learned about in Spanish class, and I fell in love with it, so I had to use it somehow. Consider it a small nod to Lana's Hispanic heritage. A translation for all the Spanish will be provided at the bottom for anyone who wants to look at it. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made with my Spanish, as it's not my native language. I think it enhances the plot though, so it stays. Enjoy!

**anon:** Emma's aging normally for now. If that changes later on, I'll let you know.

**fantasiadvd:** I will be jumping time, starting right now.

*Trigger warning*: brief mention of child abuse (**NOT** to baby Emma!) in this chapter.

_Standard Disclaimer:_ I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, Lana would serenade us with that fabulous voice of hers every single week.

* * *

Weeks passed. Emma grew rapidly, now able to find Regina easily with her eyes and track her around the room. The tufts of blonde grew slightly more pronounced, accentuating her large emerald eyes. Caring for the infant had become routine for Regina. Feedings, changing, baths, and the rest all flew by like clockwork. She was getting good at being the guardian of such a young child again.

Everything was going smoothly. As far as Regina could see, Emma was developing fine. She seemed healthy, and in line with how she remembered a three-month-old baby to be. Regina felt confident now that she could do this.

It was a calm day. Nothing noteworthy had happened all day. The sky was clear, and Regina spent the entire afternoon looking out at the sky wistfully, having put Emma down for a nap. While it had taken her a while, she had slowly come to terms with their predicament. They would just have to wait out the remainder of the year, as patiently as they'd been, and then the Charmings would come and rescue them.

Of course, this attitude didn't come immediately. At first, Regina was furious. How dare they leave her stranded here for an entire year? Not only was she abandoned, but their precious, darling daughter was as well! They clearly weren't working hard enough to get there. Eventually, though, she had to admit that the two idiots were doing everything they could, and it just wasn't in their capacity to come save them right now.

Now, Regina was enjoying her tranquil afternoon. She'd made herself a cup of tea, sipping the minty liquid slowly, savoring how fresh and clean it tasted. After she'd drained the cup, she set it down, leaving the drenched dregs plastered to the bottom, not feeling like cleaning them out. When was the last time she indulged herself in such total and complete relaxation?

She honestly couldn't even remember. Emma had kept her so busy; it was nice to finally get a brief respite from the constant frazzle of caring for an infant. Regina curled up on the ledge next to the window, covering herself in a thin blanket. Spring had arrived, but it was still chilly inside the castle. The only sign of this new development was the sprouting of small flowers outside in the grounds.

Regina sighed contentedly, closing her eyes in absolute bliss. This was what life was about. When she had opened them, the sky was a darker shade of blue, now more azure in nature. Night must have been approaching. The sun was positioned at a less extreme angle, slipping down its sloped path.

Blinking, she realized she must have dozed off. Even worse, Emma was still sleeping. Crap. Now she'd never go to bed that night. Groaning, she got up and woke the baby, who looked at her in confusion before smiling. She'd gotten very good at recognizing Regina. Granted, there was no one else to detract her attention from the brunette, but it was still something that gave Regina pride.

The sky had deepened to a rich cobalt hue. So far, Emma seemed to be doing okay. Evening had fallen and passed without any conspicuous signs of trouble. In a land where they were both stranded, that was a small victory in and of itself. Regina hoped she'd be able to get to sleep soon, but something told her that she would pay for her little oversight in spades.

A few short hours later, the sky was transformed to an inky black. Stars sparkled on the ebony canvas, pinpoints of light to illuminate the world outside. Candles gently flickered inside, their flames providing a soft glow for Emma and Regina.

It had to be close to midnight by now. Still, Regina was having no luck getting Emma to sleep. She'd tried everything she could think of. So far, she'd given Emma a warm bath, tried rocking her to sleep, and dimmed the lights by blowing out half the candles. Nothing.

Sighing, the frustrated Regina picked up the baby once more and looked into her deep green eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, aggravated. "What will it take to get you to sleep so I can quit worrying about you?"

Emma merely smiled and cooed at her. _Yes Emma, that's very cute, but it's not going to get you to sleep any faster. Come on, something, anything._ Regina pleaded in her mind.

All of a sudden, Regina heard notes in her head. Of course, a lullaby! Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? But she was reluctant. It had been a long time since Regina last sang. She used to love it, but life had stolen away her passion for music, numbing it like it had numbed the rest of her being.

If a lullaby was what it would take though, Regina would give it to her. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath and started singing the simple tune softly.

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all_

Emma looked at her brightly, as wide awake as she'd been before. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the right lullaby. Personally, Regina didn't even like it. Who on earth would compose a lullaby about babies falling from a tree? Regina took a deep breath, then began another one in her melodious alto.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

That was better. At least no babies were harmed in the making of this lullaby. Emma was still awake? How in the world was that possible? Henry had usually been out like a light by this point in the song. It was his favorite. Granted, materialism was hardly a suitable theme to set to music for such a purpose, but it was miles ahead of the other one. Tumbling babies, honestly!

At wit's end, Regina began casting about for new ideas. _Sing something personal,_ a little voice whispered in the back of her head. _No, I can't do that_ she argued back. _What would I even sing?_ The perfect song suddenly hit her. But she couldn't give that much of herself to Emma. It would hurt too much.

Emma started getting fussy again. Regina's heart was breaking for the poor baby. Did she really have to do this? It seemed like it would be the only thing that would work. Suppressing her annoyance at having to share something so private with someone else, she opened her mouth and began singing clearly.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

Such a long time had passed since Regina had last heard the haunting melody now drifting through the room. Regina hadn't even sung this to Henry, deeming it too personal; too painful, to dredge old memories back up again. She cradled Emma in her arms and began rocking her back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

Regina was shocked at how easily the words flowed out of her. She thought she'd have a harder time remembering the lyrics, but they poured out of her as if she'd sung this only yesterday. In truth, many years had passed since the last time she'd heard her father sing her this beautiful lullaby. Her voice wavered slightly, choking up with emotion. There was no way she could prepare for the memory which overpowered her.

* * *

_Eight-year-old Regina bounced eagerly in her bed. Her father shook his head good-naturedly as he watched his beloved daughter shimmy under the covers and sit up expectantly, waiting for him to begin their nightly ritual. He sat down on the bed next to her. The young girl looked up at him, her big brown eyes, deep like coffee, fixed on his. The kindly man chuckled. His Regina knew exactly how to play him, and she did it well._

"_Papa" Her clear, high voice sounded out the word "Can you sing me my lullaby?"_

"_Aren't you a bit old for lullabies, Regina?" Henry teased lightly. Regina adamantly shook her head no. Her father chuckled quietly._

"_I'm never too old for lullabies, papi" Regina argued. "You said I would always be your little girl, and little girls get lullabies". Henry smiled proudly at his little girl. He had taught her well._

"_That I did, chiquita. Even when you're all grown up, you'll still be my little girl" Henry promised, eyes crinkling warmly with his smile. Regina giggled at the prospect of being grown up. She could never imagine being anything other than the petite, slightly tomboyish child she was now. What would being an adult even be like? Still, it sounded cool to her. Regina, an adult: making her own decisions, maybe even having a family of her own, children to sing this lullaby to, someday._

"_So" she persisted doggedly. "Little girls get lullabies. Can you please sing me my lullaby, papa?"_

_Henry played dumb for her benefit. "Which lullaby is that, mi muñeca?" Regina rolled her eyes comically._

"_Papa" She whined, drawing out the word. "You know which one. The one that you said your mamá_ _sang to you when you were little."_

_Her father pretended to have an epiphany. "Oh that lullaby!" He exclaimed, the excitement in his voice genuine. She nodded her head rapidly, waiting with bated breath for him to start singing the familiar tune._

_The song carried softly through the air as Henry sang, his clear baritone resounding around the room. It felt like Regina was being cocooned by the notes, wrapped up in a blanket so tightly that nothing could hurt her._

_By the time he finished the song, Regina was in a state of total bliss. She looked at him warmly, through her sleepy eyes, as she fought to stay awake just a little while longer. Bedtime was the longest she could spend with her daddy without _her _to ruin everything._

_Thinking she was asleep, Henry made to move surreptitiously off the bed, but the motion was intercepted by Regina's small hand grabbing at him._

"_Please, papa" She begged him, eyes wide in fear. "Don't go."_

"_And why not, sweetheart?" Henry asked, confused. "It's time for you to sleep now. Little girls need their rest."_

"_But papa" Regina continued, completely serious. "When I sleep, I dream of her. She scares me, daddy."_

"_Her…you mean your mother?" Henry sighed. "What happened now, mi cariño?"_

_Hesitantly, Regina rolled back the sleeves of her nightgown to reveal two fairly deep red welts around her wrists. Henry's eyes grew wide in shock._

"_Regina…how?" was all the man was able to stammer out._

"_Today, at teatime, she said I was being too fidgety, and that ladies don't fidget, they stay still. So, she made magic ropes appear and tie me down to the arms of my chair until I learned to behave myself properly. I was tied to that chair all afternoon, papa! She didn't let me out till dinner!"_

_Henry let out a weary sigh. How could his wife do this to their own daughter? It wasn't the first time, either. She was so cruel sometimes. He couldn't believe that he'd been coerced into marrying such a monster._

"_I will talk to her about appropriate ways to reprimand you when you are to be reprimanded, my darling, and when those times should be. You're safe now." He hugged the little girl, smoothing down her short chestnut hair. She buried herself in him, feeling secure in his arms._

"_Daddy, can you please sing me the song again?" Regina asked timidly, not wanting to let him go so soon. Henry, recognizing what was going on, smiled kindly and nodded._

_After the third repetition of the short lullaby, the young child finally began to drift off. Her daddy was here to protect her and sing to her, and as long as he was around, nothing could hurt her. Smiling tenderly at his precious daughter, Henry finally placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room, lingering in the doorway for a few moments to observe her, so peaceful in sleep. No one would ever suspect the torment she lived through daily by watching her now. Now, Regina was safe._

* * *

The tears began slowly for the brunette, first stinging the corners of her eyes, then gushing hotly down her face. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him. Hearing the song again transported her back to the time when she was just a little girl, innocent, pure; before she was the Evil Queen, before she'd lost everything and succumbed to the unspeakable grief that pulled her further and further down into the darkness. The simple melody took her back to when her daddy could protect her from anything, before she sacrificed him for her last-ditch attempt at happiness. All that did was steal the last shred of happiness she had possessed. It gave her a nostalgic hope, that somehow, someday, she would feel that way again; that she would be redeemed, and rebuilt from the bottom up.

Right now, she could only attempt to give Emma what she had back then. Emma deserved to have someone care for her as lovingly as her daddy did for her younger self. She deserved to be protected and loved more deeply than anyone could imagine, and Regina promised herself that she would fulfill this role for her. Regina kept on singing, choking back the sobs stuck in her throat.

_Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

Regina was now singing both to her eight-year-old self and to the baby nestled in her arms. The two girls conflated in her head, both so innocent and sweet, both so hopeful. Emma yawned lazily in her arms, exposing her little gums before smacking her lips closed. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, giving way to the hypnotic power of the melody still lilting through the room.

_Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

Regina finished crooning the tune, trailing off on a whisper. It appeared that Emma had fallen asleep. Smiling sweetly at the child, she hummed the tune one more time under her breath, watching Emma's little chest rise and fall with contentment.

Carefully, Regina lowered Emma into her cradle, covering her with her blanket. Emma snuggled under the blanket and slept firmly. After ensuring that Emma was indeed going to stay asleep, she decided to make herself another cup of tea. The situation had shaken her up pretty badly, and she needed to calm down.

With another cup of mint tea in hand, she sat down on the edge of her bed, taking a small sip of the calming draught, only to sputter and burn her tongue. It was still piping hot. Regina waited patiently for it to cool; using the time to do what she had denied herself all those years and think about her past.

Her father had loved her beyond the shadow of a doubt, and she him. Now, she had Emma. Without realizing it, she had distanced herself from the child, always holding her figuratively at arm's length, not wanting to get too close to her in fear of having yet another thing she loved snatched from her, like she had everyone she loved.

Singing the song broke down her walls though, and they came tumbling down like an avalanche. Emma was hers. She wouldn't lose her. Sharing that part of herself with her wasn't weakness. It wouldn't come back to hurt her eventually. Emma trusted her, and after Regina had given the most personal thing she had to her, she had good reason. Regina felt lighter, like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Music truly was cathartic.

The last of the tea slid smoothly down the back of Regina's throat. Setting it down with a clink, she went over to check on Emma, who was still sleeping peacefully. Somehow, she felt more connected to her. Even an empathy bond couldn't accomplish what could only be done by a willing and complete surrender to another human being.

Satisfied, Regina crawled into bed, not bothering with any of her nightly routine. She stared up at the ceiling, still pondering that night's events. All of a sudden, Regina let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Emma was safe. She was here with Regina, and nothing could hurt her. Together, they were safe.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, now that we've all been punched in the feels a little by Regina's childhood, what did you all think? I really do hope you liked it; I gave this one my everything, just for you guys. Please review with whatever it is you want to say about it, or anything else really. I love reading reviews. I'll be building more on the idea that Regina is closer to Emma now in the next bit, but I don't know when I'll be able to update again, since the next few weeks are going to be pretty hectic for me. It's the second half of the semester, and things are getting very busy. I will write more as soon as possible, but please don't give up on this story! I promise, I will finish it, no matter how long it takes. Thank you all once again for the follows, favorites, reviews, and most of all for sticking around and reading.

For anyone interested, Regina's lullaby is called "A La Nanita Nana", and there is a version sung by The Cheetah Girls on YouTube. I highly recommend it to everyone, because it truly is a beautiful song.

Translation: _  
_

_chiquita:_ little girl

_mi muñeca: _my doll

_mi cariño_: my love

Song lyrics:

Come, let's sing a little lullaby, come, let's sing a little  
My baby girl is sleepy, blessed be, blessed be

Little spring that is runs, clear and loud

Nightingale that in the forest

Sings and weeps  
Hush, while the cradle rocks  
Come, let's sing a little lullaby


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I know. I know. I feel awful. I am so sorry for abandoning this story for so long and leaving you all hanging. I will do my very best never to let that happen again. I had exams April and May, and then after that, I lost all motivation to write. I wanted to quit altogether, but a few of my friends whipped me into shape, and you're now getting this update. Only a few more chapters left before the Charmings and Regina with baby Emma are reunited. Enjoy this fluff, and don't hate me too much for the inexcusable delay in posting.

**Michie:** Thank you for informing me of this. I've since changed it, and I apologize for this mistake.

To the guest who wished me luck with school: Thank you for your kindness. I ended the year fairly well, and am hoping to do better next year.

_Standard Disclaimer: _I checked, and I still don't own the show.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Time was passing in Storybrooke as well. Snow and Charming became Henry's de facto parents, taking on the day to day responsibilities of caring for an eleven-year-old. It was strange and new to them, seeing as they had never gotten the chance to care for a child before, but they quickly adjusted. They loved being with Henry every day and watching him; having the little moments that one doesn't appreciate until they are stolen away, like they had been from both of his mothers, Snow remembered with a pang.

She had just finished packing his lunch in his Tron lunchbox when Henry came bounding into the kitchen, Charming in tow. He was still at that age when children were excited about school.

"Good morning, Grandma" he greeted her cheerfully, taking the lunchbox from her and giving her a hug. He frowned, seeing her dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. "Why aren't you dressed for school?" He asked, confused.

Snow laughed. "I'm taking the day off today, Henry. I need a little break. I haven't had a day off since…well, since the curse was cast, 28 years ago!" Henry smiled at the explanation, taking it at face value.

"Oh. Okay" He said simply. "Have fun on your day off! Maybe tomorrow I can get one too?" He ventured cheekily. Snow shook her head good-naturedly.

"Henry, you need your education, it's important!" She scolded gently. Truthfully, she would have liked nothing better than to allow Henry to take a day off as well, but she had to set a good example for him, both as his grandmother and his teacher.

"Fine" Henry whined, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and heading toward the door with Charming, who was bringing him to the bus stop. "See you later!" He called as he ran down the driveway. Snow waved goodbye, then sat down in the kitchen to wait for Charming.

A few minutes later, he reappeared in the doorway. "I thought he'd never go" Charming confessed, kissing Snow sweetly and sitting down next to her. Snow smacked him lightly.

"James! He is our grandson! Aren't you glad that we can finally be with him, like a real family?" She asked, crossing her arms in mock anger.

He smiled. "Of course I am, honey. I love Henry to bits. But, ever since the three of us have been together as a family, I haven't gotten the chance to be with you…as a family" he ended lamely, looking down, then back up at Snow's eyes to make sure she got the drift. Snow raised an eyebrow in understanding.

"Ohh…yeah, I suppose that's true. I've missed you, darling" she replied, kissing him softly and stroking the side of his face. He responded eagerly, kissing her back passionately and pushing her back onto the couch, lying on top of her. As soon as the situation got more heated, Snow stopped the kiss, panting for breath. Charming looked at her in wounded confusion.

"Bedroom?" She breathed out, and he immediately nodded.

"Bedroom" They scurried upstairs, to the bed which was far more comfortable and inviting than Regina's cold leather couch, before resuming right where they had left off.

_The Enchanted Forest_

Regina was having a wonderful time with baby Emma. She had conjured up a multicolored rattle and was waving it around, shaking the small beads inside it to amuse the baby. Emma giggled, showing her pink fleshy gums. Teeth were still a distant goal for her. Her eyes followed the motion of the rattle as Regina drew various shapes with it in the air, drawn by the bright colors. She let out a delighted squeal, melting Regina's heart.

"Look at the rattle, Emma. Isn't it so pretty? Look at how shiny it is, ooh!" Regina cooed cheerily, shaking the toy gently. If only people could see her now. Evil Queen, yeah right. She was nothing more than a woman; a woman who had been wronged and was looking for redemption. For the first time, she thought she could have it.

Emma swatted her tiny chubby hand at the rattle, knocking it out of Regina's grasp and letting out a cry of satisfaction. Apparently they were done with the rattle. Okay. They could do something else.

"You don't want the rattle anymore, do you, Emma?" Emma looked at her, and then looked away in answer. Regina laughed. Emma could be a very sassy baby sometimes. "You're so funny, sweetheart" Regina held her closer, resting her head on her shoulders and stroking the blonde wisps of hair on her head. She had missed this; playing with a baby. Henry had been wonderful, but he seemed to grow up way too fast. Wasn't the curse supposed to stop time? Yet it did nothing to prevent her baby boy from shooting up into a wonderful young man. Regina sighed, setting down Emma on the mat. Secretly, she had always wanted a baby girl. She'd harbored fantasies of starting a family with Daniel, in which their first child was a precious baby girl. Daniela, her name would have been, after her father. She would have had bouncing dark curls and her mother's eyes, smiling as gently at Regina as Daniel always did. But, Daniel was taken from her, and the fantasy remained just that. Instead, she had gotten Henry, and he was the greatest gift she ever received. She never regretted adopting him, but sometimes she wished she could have had a girl as well, just to even things out. For now, she would be content babysitting Emma. When they got back to Storybrooke and things were returned to normal, Regina would negotiate another adoption with Gold, this time for a little girl for her and Emma to raise up together.

Smiling at this thought, Regina thought she might as well enjoy Emma for everything she was worth before Snow and Charming ruined everything by coming over. She covered her face with her fingers, peering through a crack to observe Emma's reaction. The baby frowned, confused at where Regina had disappeared to. The thought process was evident on her face: _But she was right there. Where did she go? How could she disappear and leave me so fast?_

****Before Emma could start crying, Regina quickly uncovered her face, yelling "Peek-a-boo!" excitedly. Emma giggled, happy to see her again and relieved that she hadn't left her. She always fell for the same trick, Regina mused. It was a wonder how babies knew so little, yet they accepted so much. Regina had never felt as loved as she was by Emma, adult or baby. Perhaps this is what she needed; someone to break down her walls and force their way into her hardened heart, to melt the ice and prove to her that she could love again.

After a couple rounds of peek-a-boo, Emma's attention had begun to wander and Regina could see that she'd grown bored with the game. She quickly had to think of another way to entertain the baby.

"Hey, Emma, how about we say hi to your mama?" Regina asked her chirpily, watching as Emma broke into a grin. She didn't like referring to Snow as her mother, still refusing to believe that anything this perfect could come from that life-ruiner, but she had to, if she wanted Emma to recognize her when they came over. As much as she wanted to keep Emma all to herself, she deserved a proper family, even if that meant Snow White and her goody-two-shoes husband.

Emma cooed in response, waving her arms in the air happily. Regina took that as a yes, and picked up her mirror to find Snow and Charming. She sure hoped they were there.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Snow and Charming had just finished their third round, coming down from the high and holding each other. Snow snuggled into her husband lovingly, as she thanked her lucky stars once more that she could find such a wonderful man. She wanted this moment to last forever, closing her eyes to savor the sheer perfection of it. Suddenly, a yellow glow filled the room. Snow groaned, frustrated, burying her head under the covers. It was like Regina knew she was having private time with her husband and wanted to interrupt her. The brunette always did have a knack for separating the two of them. Sighing, she got up to throw something on quickly and make herself decent, as Charming did the same.

Finally, they picked up the mirror and looked into it. "Oh finally" Regina said casually, "we've been waiting for ages" She stifled a smirk as she took the situation in: Snow with bed hair and Charming with shirt buttons misaligned. So they'd been having a romp. This couldn't be any more perfect. Regina beamed, now happy for more than one reason. "Shall I wait for you two to compose yourselves?" She asked teasingly, relishing their awkwardness.

"We're fine, Regina, thank you for asking" Snow glared, teeth set on edge by the interruption. "Can I see my baby?" She asked, desperate for the few fleeting glimpses of baby Emma she'd gotten since they were separated.

"I suppose that's acceptable" Regina replied, teeth flashing wolfishly. How she missed toying with Snow. What a ridiculous question; she wouldn't deny Emma the opportunity, but she did enjoy making Snow squirm. She held up Emma to the mirror "Here's your mama, sweetheart" she said to Emma softly. The rivalry between Snow and Regina would not be taken out on Emma this time around.

"Hello, my precious, wonderful baby girl" Snow cooed, beaming into the mirror. She held out her hand to touch it softly, as if that would allow her to connect with Emma. Regina rolled her eyes. She never did learn her lesson about touching mirrors, did she? Emma beamed lazily at her, showing off her toothless gums and cooing contentedly. Something about Snow's voice calmed her in a way that Regina's never could. It must have been a maternal thing. Still, Emma was all hers, for now, and Regina would lord this over Snow until the day she died.

Mother and daughter stared at each other; one longingly, one curiously. "Mommy loves you, sweetheart" Snow said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't wait to hold you, and hug you, and love you like a mother should".

Deciding that there had been enough sickening sweetness for now, Regina interrupted. "Yes, lovely. Snow, how is my baby boy? How's Henry?" Panic flashed through her eyes as she searched the room for Henry, who was nowhere to be seen. "Where is my son?" She asked frantically.

Snow laughed, which irritated Regina to no end. Didn't she realize this was serious? "Relax, Regina, he's at school. Everything's fine. He's eating his vegetables and going to bed by ten." Regina glared. How could she be so flippant at a time like this? "He's fine, Regina. Don't worry. You can see him when he gets back from school".

It suddenly struck Regina that each had the other's child, separated from their own. If they were on friendlier terms, it would have been almost funny, but Regina was in no mood to joke with Snow over the cruelty of fate. "I will hold you to that promise, Snow" she said sternly. "I need to see my son. It's been too long".

Snow nodded. "Of course, Regina. We would never keep Henry from you." She said, thinking _not the way you kept Emma from us_. That kind of resentment didn't go away overnight.

Regina nodded stiffly. "So, any word on how to get us back to Storybrooke?" She asked the same question every time they communicated, and each time the answer was the same.

"I'm afraid not, Regina. You're just going to have to sit tight and wait there until we go over to you. Only a few more months. We can do this" Charming was speaking more to himself and Snow by the end than to Regina. She gave a grudging nod.

"Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you have plenty of things you'd rather be doing" She said, smirking. _Like each other, for instance_. "Call me when Henry gets home. I want to see how my son is doing".

"Okay, Regina" Snow said soothingly. "We'll talk soon. Take care of my Emma for me" Regina instinctively tightened her hold on the baby still in her arms. As if there were any doubt she would care for her.

"Goodbye Snow, Charming" Regina said, and tapped the connection closed. She set the mirror down and turned to Emma.

"So. What games do you want to play next, sweetie?" She asked, voice turning to honey once more as she addressed the baby, hands ready to create any toy Emma desired.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, how was it? Good? Not so good? I literally wrote this all in just a few hours, so bear with me. Oh, how I missed snarky Regina. Thank you all for still reading this story and sticking with it despite my inconstancy. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did, and I hope you like this one too. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Here I am, bearing more baby Emma cuteness! She's quickly growing; about 7 months old or so in this chapter, and only getting cuter and cuter. This chapter is actually pretty Regina/Henry heavy, since **lissyjazz85** requested a chapter about them, but it is so sweet. Thank you all for your kind reviews last chapter. I am lucky to have such wonderful and devoted readers. Especially you, guest reviewer who welcomed me back and complimented my writing. Four for you, guest reviewer. You go, guest reviewer. Seriously, let me love you!

**LOCISVU:** That's a good question. But, that's not the direction I had planned for this story. As I am doing it for a request, what happens with that was specified, and you will just have to wait and see!

_Standard Disclaimer:_My name is not Eddy Kitsis, or Adam Horowitz. Therefore, I do not own the show. I just enjoy taking the characters out of their boxes and playing with them.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Summer had crept lazily into the Enchanted Forest. The heat was stifling, almost unbearable; heavy and oppressive, with the way it weighed down on both Regina and Emma. They had taken to wearing light, loose dresses that don't stick.

Regina could take the heat, as sweltering as it was. Poor Emma had never experienced such a thing in her life. She had started crawling recently, and she spent every waking moment trying to crawl under some shade away from the window. Heat made her very fussy, Regina noticed. She would cry more and squirm if she had to be in it for longer than ten minutes or so.

As Regina fanned herself with one of the elaborate fans she found in her jewelry box, she considered creating an air conditioner. It was one of her favorite summertime innovations. Maine weather was usually cool, but once the humidity started, breathing was impossible. With magic, she could replicate that wonder. But, then she remembered how much Henry disliked the air conditioner. It made him sneeze and caused him to shiver even in the middle of July. Instead, she waved her hand and produced a cool summer breeze that swept gently through the room and the remainder of the castle, instantly rendering it much more bearable.

Today, she had dressed Emma in a light pink dress with fluffy frills that bounced as she crawled around the floor eagerly. Regina remembered when Emma started crawling with a laugh. She had sat her down on her play mat with some toys and sat down a little ways away from her. Next thing she knew, big green eyes were staring up at her from her feet. That was when Regina knew she would have to keep a closer eye on Emma. She created a sort of playpen for Emma; a little plastic gate with her play mat and toys inside it, big enough for her to crawl in and get her exercise, but close enough to Regina for her to know Emma's whereabouts at all times.

Emma had just finished a nap and was ready to play, so Regina set her in her playpen with all her toys. Her small fingers now had a firmer grasp on the toys, able to pick up the rattle and shake it on her own. She giggled delightedly at the sound, shaking it as hard as her little arm would allow her to before throwing it and crawling excitedly toward another toy. Regina watched her contentedly, sipping a glass of iced tea that she had conjured to fight off the heat. Emma was such a happy baby, playing with her toys and looking up at Regina with nothing less than pure love in her eyes. Once again, Regina thanked fate for her do over; her chance to give Emma the childhood she deserved. Something told her Emma didn't have a rattle of her own back in the foster system.

Feeling a sudden surge of affection, she went into the playpen, and laid Emma down on her mat. She looked at her lovingly, then pulled up the little dress, bunching it around her middle, all the ruffles fluffing around her. Then, she lowered her face to the baby's belly and blew a raspberry. Surprised, Emma giggled at the tickling sensation. Regina did it again, this time nuzzling her nose into Emma's belly as well. Emma continued giggling and squealing happily. Finally, Regina lowered her dress and picked Emma up, holding her and swaying her back and forth.

"I love you so much, my precious Emma" She crooned to her, softly petting the blonde wisps, which had grown more substantial over the months. "You are my gift. I still don't understand how this works exactly, but I will protect you, if it is the last thing I do". She placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head before setting her back down to play. Emma scampered into her playpen, ready to play with more toys.

As the afternoon wore on, Regina decided it would be a good idea to call the Charmings again. Not for herself, of course; she still could manage only to coexist with those insufferable do-gooders, but Emma needed to know who her parents were, just so that when they came over she didn't get upset and fuss because of them. Then there was the matter of Henry. Regina missed him desperately. Her son had gone months without his mother, and even though they talked regularly via mirror, it wasn't the same. The mirror didn't allow her to give him a hug, or touch the side of his face, or a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. It didn't allow her to comfort him when he had nightmares, or congratulate him on his still stellar grades. But, nevertheless, it was something; and it would have to do until the last few months of time ran out and they could all be reunited. A prospect which both frightened and excited Regina, but she had plenty of time still to dwell on how that encounter would unfold.

She picked up the mirror and called out to the Charmings, who seemed to have made themselves very comfortable in her home, a little too comfortable for her liking. No matter; she wasn't using it, and if it meant Henry could stay in his home, she would allow it.

After a couple minutes of glowing, someone finally found the mirror. Charming. _Perfect_, Regina thought, _exactly the person I _don't_ want to talk to_.

"Oh, hi Regina, what's up?" He asked casually, brow frowning at why the woman would choose to contact him. He racked his mind, searching for a reason; maybe a way that he had provoked her ire, or a new complication to her predicament with Emma, or, God forbid, Emma in trouble. This speculation was not going well, and he gripped the mirror's handle so tightly he almost broke it.

"Charming? Are you even listening to me?" Regina asked, disdain dripping through her voice. The way he snapped his head back toward her and out of his reverie told her that, clearly, he was not. "I said that I wanted to talk to Henry" Her voice softened when she said his name. Charming smiled to himself at the tenderness he saw in her, one that had only two known reasons for existing: Henry, and Emma. Her eyes begged him desperately.

"Sure, Regina, I'll go get him". Charming said, leaving the mirror on the bed and padding out of the room in search of Henry. Regina waited, tapping her foot impatiently as she glanced over at Emma, who was now entertaining herself with a soft, plushy ball in her play pen, throwing it a small distance away, and then chasing after it, only to repeat the process. How long did it take to find a young boy in a house that had…okay, it had more rooms than Regina cared to admit, but still. This was another case of Charming's complete ineptitude at life. She seethed at the mirror, unable to imagine another minute without talking to her son when suddenly…

"Mom?" Henry asked. Instantly, her face transformed, her expression softening at his voice. Her eyes glowed lovingly as she just looked at her baby boy.

"Henry" she said warmly "How are you, darling?" She wished the mirror would allow her to hug him, or just ruffle his hair, which had grown slightly over the months and now hung shaggily over his eyes. She would have to speak to Snow and Charming about the importance of haircuts.

"I'm good mom" Henry smiled at her. "So guess what happened yesterday?" He asked excitedly. Regina pretended to think about it, and then gave up, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, Henry. You got me. What happened?"

"I lost a tooth" Henry stretched out his cheek, poking around inside his mouth and then pulling it back to show Regina the small hole gaping between two of his teeth. "See?"

Regina smiled a bittersweet smile. "I see it, Henry. Congratulations, sweetheart." She thought back to all the times they had gotten excited together over his lost teeth; Regina helping him put them into a little packet for the Tooth Fairy to take, Henry sticking it under his pillow, and then Regina stealing into his room in the middle of the night stealthily, and removing the packetl, leaving a quarter in its place. It had been one of her most cherished rituals that they shared, and now it too had been taken from her.

She forced herself to continue smiling, though the tears that were on the verge of escaping made it a considerably difficult task. "That's wonderful, sweetie. Was it your last one?" Regina thought back, counting all the times he had come to her and proudly presented her with a tiny fallen molar or incisor. It seemed that it was.

"Yeah, I think so" Henry frowned in concentration. "Yeah, because I've lost 19 teeth already, right?" He counted on his fingers, losing his place a couple times and needing to start over. "Yeah, this is my last one, Mom" He beamed at her proudly. "That means I'm not a little kid anymore, right?"

"No, you're not, Henry" Regina said, choking back the sob stuck in her throat, and smiling back sweetly at her son, who was now already eleven years old, and quite the young man. Needing to distract herself from nostalgic thoughts, she continued talking. "So, how are you, Snow, and Charming going to celebrate? Are you going to leave the Tooth Fairy a note saying it's your last one? I'm sure she'll leave you a little something extra for a last tooth. She seems to be generous like that" Regina continued, needing to hold onto some semblance of normalcy in her relationship with Henry that had been so cruelly torn from her.

Henry shook his head, laughing. "Mom, the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist. That was just a story you told me when I was a little kid to make me smile. I know it was you putting those quarters under my pillow all these years."

And that was when Regina could no longer control the torrent of tears breaking the dam and rushing down her face. Henry really wasn't a little boy anymore. She should have seen it coming, but like all parents, she made the mistake of thinking time would leave her child alone, and do its work on all the others instead. Henry looked at her compassionately.

"Are you okay, mom?" He asked; concern for her written on his face. Regina nodded, smiling through the tears.

"You grew up so fast, Henry. I just wasn't expecting this to happen so soon." She explained, wiping her tears away with her free hand.

"I'm almost twelve, you know" Henry reminded her, with the sort of importance only a child can muster. "Look, mom, if it means that much to you, I'll save it and give it to you when we go over to the Enchanted Forest. It's only a couple months more" Regina beamed slowly and hopefully, touched by the gesture. Henry had grown into such a kind and empathetic young man, and she couldn't be prouder of him.

"That would be wonderful, Henry, thank you" She almost whispered, her throat still constricted by her tears. Henry gave her a quick smile and proceeded to change the subject, talking about the end of the school year, and his knight training lessons with Charming. Regina basked in every moment of it.

"And, mom, he says that I'm almost ready for a real sword!" Henry exclaimed, making a swishing motion with his hand, fist wrapped around an imaginary hilt. "Isn't that awesome?"

Regina didn't think it was quite as awesome as Henry did. "Be careful, Henry. Real swords are very dangerous. Much older and more experienced knights than you have hurt themselves by accident; waving a sword carelessly, or grabbing the wrong end. I don't want you to get hurt. Tell Charming to lay off on the real swords until we are all together. Here, I'll show you how your mom took care of pesky miscreants" Regina smirked mischievously.

Henry gazed at her in awe. "Whoa, mom, I didn't know you knew how to swordfight!" Regina laughed quietly. Not a lot of people did.

"Yes, well, it's not something I advertised, Henry. It was my secret weapon. Who would expect the Evil Queen, with all her dresses and magic, to be an accomplished swordfighter? I can tell you for a fact that none of those who crossed my blade did. I may not be quite as good as Charming, but your mom held her own well enough." Her tears were gone as her eyes sparkled in anticipation of moments spent with Henry.

Henry continued looking at her as if she were the eighth wonder of the world. "Wow, I can't wait to see you swordfight! Maybe you and Charming can duel- play duel" he quickly amended, not wanting to give her the wrong idea "and I could watch and learn!"

"That sounds perfect, Henry. We'll do that as soon as we're all back together again. Once you see how real swordfighting works, then we can talk about getting you a real blade." Regina promised.

Henry smiled broadly and looked through the mirror around the room. "Hey, mom, you might want to keep a closer eye on Emma. She's crawling out of her play pen" He pointed back at the baby, who was indeed crawling out of the door which Regina had inadvertently left open.

"Oh, for crying out loud" Regina muttered; rushing back to Emma and picking her up with one arm, rocking her to calm her. "Baby Emma doesn't like her play pen anymore, does she? She wants to explore the whole room" She cooed, still rocking Emma, who was obviously quite distraught about the interruption of her adventure.

"Henry, baby, I think I need to go" Regina said, placing Emma back in her playpen. "Emma's getting fussy" Henry nodded his understanding.

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Regina smiled.

"I love you forever and ever, my precious boy. Don't forget that. I'll see you soon" She blew him a kiss through the mirror, which he caught and planted on his cheek.

"Yeah, mom. See you soon."

* * *

**A/N 2:** I lost my last tooth at the same age that Henry did, not that anyone cares. As for Regina swordfighting, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it. Tell me you don't want to see her swordfight. Go ahead, I dare you. So, did you like the chapter? I loved writing it. Please let me know what you thought in a review. Reading them brightens my day.

I'm on Tumblr as foreveranevilregal; drop by and say hello!


End file.
